Being with Me
by Lei-Lei Kon
Summary: KaixRei. Tyson and Max were together and now they're fighting! Rei, back at China...suddenly had a mysterious call... Please RR! ON HIATUS
1. Problem

**Lei-chi**** Kon's Rants: **Hey what do you know?? Looks who's back!! Me! Lei-chan Kon!!! I rose from the dead and here I am reposting my fics…bleh…but I'll have to do it one at a time though so please bear with me….

For those who didn't know, this is a Kai/Rei romance. Of course fluff…but it's still in the near future. Just watch out! Oh and pardon my grammar… (am not very good at it since…that…anyway!!!) Enjoy!!

For those who had read this…well then please review again. XP It'll do me a BIG favor!!! THANK YOU!!!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Beyblade. What a surprise!!! ¬ ¬_

**  
  
Chapter One – Problem**

Rei sighed as he glanced down at a picture of the BladeBreakers. Everyone was so happy, delighted, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei were hugging each other, and Kai well as always he was not that far behind, just watching, arms crossed over his chest. It was one of their 'victory' pictures taken the day they had won the championships.

Rei sighed again. It had been four months since he last saw his teammates and was missing them greatly. Not that the White Tigers were not good company, it's just…the BladeBreakers were his friends, too. And they had a lot of experiences together even for a shorter period of time compared to his old friends, the White Tigers.

Taking one last look at the photograph he placed it on the drawer next to him.

"I wonder when I'm going to see them again," Rei pondered to himself, staring at the floor, blocking out everything except his thoughts.

Everyday it was like this in their little village at the mountains of China. The tiger-like raven-haired teen would wake up three hours ahead of everybody else and would stare at the picture for three long hours, thinking over and over again when he would see them again. Then after that he would place the picture on the drawer and after a few minutes—

"_REI_!!! C'mon let's cook breakfast!!!" a girl's voice shouted from outside Rei's dimly lit room, knocking a bit harshly on the wooden door. Rei shook his head and stood up from the edge of the bed he was sitting on.

"In a minute, Mariah," the raven-haired blader responded, opening a closet and rummaging through his clothes. Finally he found something in his liking and changed quickly without taking a shower, he would do that later. He washed his face first then reached for a towel, gazing upon himself as his adored golden eyes averted to the mirror in front of him. "Well at least you can still see a BladeBreaker." Smiling weakly to himself he reached for the door handles and pulled open the portal, revealing a pink-haired girl waiting excitedly for him.

"Nice outfit, Rei!" she exclaimed, grabbing Rei's hand into hers.

"Stop the ramblings Mariah, like you haven't seen me in this before," Rei responded, blushing a bit from embarrassment. Mariah had thought that this was cute of Rei and grinned more, clasping tighter Rei's hand.

"Anyway," Mariah spoke up as they were walking hand-in-hand to the kitchen in the huge mansion-like hut, climbing down the stairs to the kitchen. "What do you think the others would like to eat this time, huh? Maybe some fricassee salmon and bok choy?" Rei flinched at the mention of bok choy. Not that he didn't like bok choy, its just Mariah had cooked it for breakfast everyday for the past three weeks. He tried to save himself and the others by protesting.

"Fricassee salmon stays, bok choy nope I don't think so," Rei shook his head, objecting. The catty girl was a bit disappointed at what Rei stated but somehow managed to hide it. She likes bok choy that's why she always cooked it whenever she got the chance. "Hmm…how about you cook the fricassee salmon and I cook… my special ramen recipe?" Rei tried to think of the best food that he could prepare to not depress his friend.

"Okay, as long as it has lots of those pretty decorations you do so well," Mariah lightened up, grinning again. Rei smiled at her too, happy that Mariah's fine with it. They both entered the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

Meanwhile in Japan, in a certain Hobby shop, three friends were talking to one another about something….

"Maxie, don't you ever get tired? I mean, you start guarding this shop this early and your schedule ends late afternoon. You don't have time for your friends anymore!" a bluenette reacted, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing. The blonde who was standing beyond the counter grinned.

"Tyson I enjoy what I'm doing. And besides, this is the only way I can help Dad, you know I don't like household chores…" Max responded as his attention was averted to the customer that entered the shop. Tyson sat down on one of the spare chairs within the store and sulked, staring at Max. The third kid with eyeglasses on his chestnut-brown hair sat down beside him and tinkled with his laptop.

"Don't feel bad, Ty, you should understand that Max likes their Hobby Shop," he advised, typing on his laptop. Tyson sulked more.

"Well if he would just hangout with us more and less on this stupid store…" Tyson trailed off when Max glared at him.

"I can hear every word you say, don't try to mess with our Beyblade Hobby Shop. It's very important to us, to me, you already know that!" Max defended, handling the customer the Beyblade parts he bought placed in a plastic bag. "My dad's a Beyblade technician and my mom's a Beyblade scientist, doesn't that explain enough? You should watch your words, Tyson. Don't start." Max hadn't released the plastic bag from his very tight grip and the young purchaser was starting to get frightened at the blonde's scary backlash. Those midnight-blue eyes started to return the furious glare the cerulean-blue ones had made, building tension within the outlet.

"And you're a Beyblade world champion. You shouldn't work yourself to death in a stupid little shop in the middle of an unknown subdivision." Tyson noticed that their talk had gotten too far when he noticed Max's cerulean-blue eyes waterlog with tears that were threatening to flow down. Kenny beside him began to whimper in fear on what could happen next. The customer didn't look that calm either.

"I thought you were smarter than that. You should've understood my position…. Why do I have to repeat this to you over and over again?! We've had this conversation before and you're being such a jerk again! At least I know how to help out to my parents," Max answered as he literally heaved the poor plastic bag onto the buyer and started to bolt out of sight to inside their house. Tyson could perfectly see shimmering crystalline tears flowed out from Max's eyes before he disappeared. Obvious guilt faltered his expression and he crashed to the chair again, closing his eyes. The customer had exited the door without them even noticing it.

"I shouldn't have said that," the bluenette whispered to himself, but Kenny heard him nonetheless.

"You didn't have to! God Tyson why did you told him something like that once more?! Haven't you had enough before?! Tyson you're such an asshole!" Kenny reacted as if he was going to explode any minute.

"I just told him my opinion…! Anyway Chief I feel guilty more than you can think of, I don't know what I'm going to do now! Damn I'm so stupid, I really understood Max's position, honest! I don't know what came over me to say those things again…it's just…it's just…I really care for him, it seems like he doesn't have time for us now…for me…! Shit, Maxie hates me now, you saw how he acted didn't you?"

"Who wouldn't hate you after what you just did? You and Max had this fight for only about a day ago and now you started again! Damn I don't know that if he's going to forgive you now…. You hurt his feelings too much." Tyson gaped on the floor, his face full of guilty emotions.

"…I know Kenny…."

Max continued to cry inside his room, his face squashed to his pillows and his body splattered on the bed like a lifeless being. He couldn't believe what Tyson had just done. They always had the same fight for three times a week in a row and Tyson had begun anew for this fourth week. _Stupid Tyson.__ He's my boyfriend but he doesn't understand my feelings._ Max clenched the bed-sheets tighter, his nails digging into the abused mattress and pursued wetting the pillowcases.

"Tyson why do you hurt me like this? Why can't you understand…? Is it too much to ask?" Max asked to his lover as if he was just standing in front of him, watching. His once-joyous orbs streamed more with the tears he was shedding, not for himself, but for the other boy who had always confused him. _Do you even love me like you said you did? I can't go on like this Tyson…._ His whimpers and high-pitched quivers can clearly be heard vibrating inside his apple-green bedroom, at least preventing an uneasy silence.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Max, son, are you alright in there?"

"Dad, I'm fine…don't worry," Max answered, although in his voice it obviously showed his actual condition. "Can you take over me for the day, please…?" He didn't bother to hold his quivers, whatever he do he won't be able to anyway.

"Um…ok, sure, as long as you're alright…" his dad answered behind the door. Max picked up a pillow and hid his head under it, crying harder. It's the only thing he can do to express his anger and sadness.

Max's dad was still standing behind the locked green door, staring at it as if he could clearly see what his son appeared like at the moment. Nudging his head downward, he decided to proceed to their shop as no one was watching it, but before he reached the portal to their business he went inside another room, closing the door. Inside the said room could be found are the most things that can be found inside a bedroom—a bed, nightstand, closet, drawers, table, air conditioner, a television set, and a computer.

The black computer was already open and a woman in her early thirties could be seen. She has glossy blonde hair, sparkling deep blue eyes and a beautiful, gentle face. Her outfit says it all on what's probably her profession by the lab coat she was wearing. But besides the kind-hearted face her expression was far from it, she looked very worried.

"William, (A/N: Not sure what's Max's dad's name is, I just invented this) what happened? How's our Maxie?" she fidgety asked the moment the male adult entered the room.

Max's father inhaled deeply. "Sad to say, Judy, it's still the same."

Director Judy's expression worsened and she was now shaking perplexed. "William I'm really worried about Max. Not that I was fussed about his relationship with another boy, Tyson, I understand him…but what I was fretting about was their not-so-good get-together for the past three weeks. I really feel sorry for Maxie…."

"I feel the same, dear…. But even now I can't still persuade Max to let me talk to him, he wouldn't say anything about their fights…! …And Tyson's kept on hiding from me…"

"Maybe the young lad was just scared of what he has done to Max. Don't worry, we'll soon know, let's not just pressure them if they won't tell, unless they've come too far…."

William sighed another deep breath. "…I hope what're we doing are right…."

His crystal-clear tears seemed like an endless waterfall, they kept on falling that Max felt his eyes pained from the excess outpour and his cheeks burning from the equally hot liquids. He deliberately opened his sore cerulean-blue orbs, letting them adjust to the bright sunlight. Sniffling and whimpering he tried to sort things out inside his head.

_He said he loves me many times before, then why does he do this to me? Have I done something wrong that made him turn like this? Kenny was right, our relationship was better when we're still just friends and not more than friends…. And we've only been together for two months…._

He tried to think of a reason but still he cannot. Almost conceding into the thought of giving up, his eyes met one of the things that could _maybe_ help him resolve his problem.

Back at China, Rei and Mariah were still cooking their breakfast when suddenly the phone rang. The perky catty girl looked from the frying pan she was cooking on and turned to Rei, flabbergasted.

"Hm, I have this feeling that I already know who's calling," she remarked, her eyes averting back to her work. It was Rei's turn to look up from his stirring the soup and glance at Mariah. "Why don't you answer it Rei? Bet it's for you!" Rei smirked. "Soup takes too much time to cook anyway, unlike deep-fried fish…." The Chinese lad set the oven to a lower range, smiling and nodding.

"Good thing the White Tigers has improved for the past months," he joked tapping the electrical appliance on front of him.

"Well we have to get acquainted with the world sometime too you know, and besides don't let the caller wait for you!!!" she shouted as the fifth ring came into the kitchen. The raven-haired blader quickly turned around and bolted out of the room and to the nearest telephone unit, in the lobby connecting the living room and the main corridor. Finally he had arrived and before the phone rang for the eighth time he had answered the call.

"Good morning, hello?" he greeted almost nicely regardless of the unforeseen panting he's yielding.

"Uh…good morning…can I speak with…uh…Rei?"

Rei's eyes widened with surprise. "…Don't tell me you're…"

**  
  
Chapter One – Problem – To be continued…**

**  
Lei-chi**** Kon's Rants: **Hah! First chappie done! Please read and review!!! Feedback will be forever appreciated! And as always…tell me what ya wanna tell… I'm a good understanderer (n.n;;) if you may ask. I understand everything!!! Even why FF.N has to ban me!!! (There must be some reason…I dunno…can you tell me? O.O) Thanks!!! See ya at the next chapter!!! =n.n=

**  
  
Ja**** ne! **


	2. Mariah's Dream–Come–True

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **I finally updated. Whoopee doo. I promised myself I'm going to update _two weeks ago_…damn lazy hormones. - - But anyway, I am still alive and kicking. (Really sorry! I'm just been busy with school and those kind of things…) Finally, finally, chapter two!!! Thank you for all those who reviewed, I really missed my reviews… =sniffles= But that's the past and all is forgotten! Well then what're you waiting for?

Here it is, chapter two. Enjoy at your own risk. XD

P.S. =mail style= I'll do the reviewing-reviews thingy at the bottom, to ward off…people. XP

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Beyblade…. But, maybe I can…nyehehe…………. starts laughing like a maniac_

****

****

****

****

****

****

**  
  
**

****

**  
Chapter Two – Mariah's Dream-Come-True**

"…_MAX_?!" Rei exclaimed, extreme glee apparent on his face. The raven-haired Chinese couldn't contain his happiness completely and started jumping up and down from joy. Mariah could see him from afar, giggling endlessly at her very _dear_ friend.

"…Yes, this is me…Max…" the other person answered, and from his low voice he sounded real depressed. Rei noticed this almost immediately and concluded something was wrong. _AGAIN_.

Sighing, the tiger-like teen sat down on the nearest chair and attempted to calm himself down. Being in that too much delight was not the right thing at the time to feel, Max's sounded so downhearted. "C'mon Max you know the rules, spill." Few moments of silence passed, then without warning low muffling sounds could be heard coming from the other end of the line.

"Oh, Rei, Tyson…Tyson…he's starting it again…! Why does he never stop…? Is he really uncomfortable with me…?" Max continuously inquired with his words speeding five words a minute. Golden eyes were shut down from their view and he shook his head slightly, feeling sympathetic for his friend.

"Max…I'm sure Tyson didn't mean what he said, whatever that is, I'm sure he's sorry for whatever he had done to you," Rei tried to advise his blonde friend. He knows that he sucks at giving advice but what can he do, ever since Max and Tyson's first fight he has always been the one that Max always called. He had hoped that if Max calls again it wouldn't be about fighting with Tyson. Guess it's not now.

"He always said he was sorry! Then after that we would be fine again, then tomorrow he would begin another brawl! God Rei, Tyson has hurt me too much, I don't think I'll be able to handle his arguments anymore…"

The Chinese BladeBreaker was feeling horrible alright, he felt real sorry for Max and Tyson, he couldn't figure out what's wrong between the couple since when they still weren't together they get along so well. He just couldn't…figure it out. "Maxie…you just have to understand Tyson—"

"I tried my best Rei…! He's the one who doesn't _UNDERSTAND_!!!" the American shouted through the receiver, greatly surprising the bewildered Rei. He waited for a few minutes for Max to calm down before he spoke up again.

"Do you still love him?"

Max was taken aback. "…Of course I still love him…! But…I don't know if he loves me…."

Rei shook his head in despair. Everything that had happened was undoubtedly unexpected. Who would anticipate Max and Tyson, who were very good friends, end up in a situation like this? He felt dismal for his friends, and worse he couldn't think of the right thing to comfort his half-American friend. He thought of inquiring Mariah on this one because clearly girls are better when it comes to troubled relationships but he concluded that he doesn't want to bother her. Yes, the White Tigers also know the boys' connection, and they weren't against it too, even though it's an…an abnormal one.

Giving up tempted him but he managed to fight it. Then an idea struck his mind that might work. "Maybe you should give him time to rest…. Probably one of the reasons that gets him doing it is he's been bothering by a serious problem, have you tried asking him?" Silence followed after, and the golden-eyed neko-jin took it as a no. "…Maybe you should try to cool it off."

The blonde was surprised. "Y-you mean…break our relationship…?!" his voice fidgeted, and the raven-haired boy could hear more muffled sounds from the other end.

"No, not exactly…. Not completely 'break' but more of a rest…Um, try to not get together for a few days and if Tyson still argues with you and your responsibilities, then we'll have to try another…tactic." Uneasy silence once again enveloped the atmosphere, Rei thinking over what he said and assured himself it's the best thing he could say. More silence followed after a few minutes and Rei was having a bad feeling Max didn't like his advice. "…Maxie…I'm sorry, you know I don't have any experience in this kind of things."

"…No, Rei, you know I believe that you're right…. Maybe we really should cool things off…." The Driger- owner could hear him quivering in tears and his voice was shaky, saddening Rei more. "…I'll tell him next thing today after I see him…thank you, Rei." The depressed neko-jin answered his response and then the next thing he knows the call was ended. Sighing, he replaced the receiver on the handset and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Rei, you're back! I decided to cook the ramen myself 'cause you're having a long conversation, and the soup's getting cold. Anyway that was Max right?" Mariah inquired while stirring the soup and the fricassee salmon set beautifully on the kitchen table. Rei nodded. "So…is it still about…Tyson?"

Rei was shocked. "How'd you know that?!"

Mariah glanced up to Rei to see his surprised features and frowned back at her work, her face seeming serious. "Please don't be angry at me, Rei, but for the past few calls from him I've been listening at an extension in Li's bedroom. I know all about what happens between him and Tyson…and I wish I could do something for them, but I absolutely have no idea…for the first time regarding love problems…."

The bishounen frowned at the girl who sensed Rei's anger and her saffron cat-like eyes began to well with tears. Not that Rei was angry at what she was doing, but at Tyson and Max's situation. They were really in bad circumstances that not even Mariah could help them. "Mariah, I'm not angry at you. But…what got you into listening to our conversation?"

Suddenly Mariah blushed a bright red and tried to hide her face at Rei. "…Well because Max was always calling you almost everyday it got me curious on why he was doing that. I thought he just misses his friend and ignored it, but my mind can't help but get curious and my heart get jealous. I thought he likes you even though he already has Tyson…." At that Rei laughed at her.

"Max likes me? Seriously I can't believe you'll think of something like that!" Mariah's embarrassment blush was replaced with a furious one and she began to fume.

"It's not impossible! I mean…" The pink-haired lass blushed bright red more. "…You're very good-looking… girls like you, boys like you too even in just first glance 'cause they're thinking that you're a girl…" Rei started to blush at her remarks and started studying the floor. "…And then, there's your personality… you're a kind-hearted person, that's what makes you even standout from the boys these days…. All in all you're a dream boy every girl would want, and…a dream boy to some boys too, maybe…."

They both began to laugh at Mariah's last sentence and Rei shook his head. "Do you remember Van? You know the other village's leader?" Rei asked as he started making decorations for the ramen. Galux's owner began to giggle to herself and had to squint her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "He tried to propose to me right, but I turned him down!"

"He's such a handsome boy, too, and he's a very rich heir of their family's treasures. If I were you I'd get married to him instantly on the very same day!" Rei made a face at her and defended his choice.

"That jerk didn't love me! He just wanted me for my body!" he joked sarcastically with Mariah laughing with him. "No, seriously, he's not my type."

"Are you saying boys has a chance to propose to you?" Mariah asked, suddenly curious from Rei's remark.

"…Van just proposed to me didn't he? So probably the answer's…yes?" Rei replied, not really sure of his own answer. He expected Mariah would take the answer too seriously and rage with anger. Unfortunately his instinct was wrong this time.

The pink-haired girl suddenly jumped up and down, singing and squealing all at the same time. "Oh, oh, this is sooo great! Wait till…lalalalalalala!!!" Rei sweat dropped. Mariah appeared real shaken at the simple sentence he made and kind of weird actually. Why was Mariah so happy? Not like she's a boy…. Rei started to laugh at his own thoughts. He decided to ask his friend at what she was so delighted about. "Huh? Why am I happy? Well…you'd figure it out! You've got good sense for these kinda things anyway!!!"

"Mariah! Just tell me…!" Rei pouted cutely to which the girl 'aaaww'ed at and patted his raven head.

"Don't wowwy Wei-chan, I'll tell you…someday."

Rei stared at her with his award-winning puppy dog eyes. "Can you tell me…now?"

"Make me," Mariah refused to give in, even though her crush was making the cute look. AGAIN. Whenever he wanted something he would just do that and everybody else would give in, but oh no not this time. When no response came Mariah grinned victory and proceeded arranging the dinner table. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping around her slim waist and she blushed. "R…Rei?"

"I'll make you alright, let's see if you'll be able to handle this," he whispered seductively at her ear from behind, turning Mariah around to meet her face to face. Mariah blushed bright red more.

"R-R-Rei!" she exclaimed her voice stuttering. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. Somewhere in her mind she was feeling hesitant but another side was saying that this was the chance she had been waiting for all of her life. She settled for the second choice. "W-when I said 'make me' I didn't mean it like this…." But she decided to play hard-to-get, after all the boy of her dreams was persistent, as she knew him.

The Chinese boy inched closer to her, their noses almost touching. "But you wanted this, right…?" Mariah could already feel her whole body flushing red. Damn, Rei's really good at reading minds and she couldn't deny that fact.

The catty-looking lass didn't respond, she understood that her love already knew the answer to his own question anyway. Instead she closed her eyes, waiting for her passion's soft luscious lips to be met with hers. Rei continued to move closer, their lips millimeters apart….

**  
  
**

****

**  
  
**

**Chapter Two – Mariah's Dream-Come-True – To be continued…**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Kill me! Do what you must! I am also against what Rei's intending!!! =kills herself= Xx No but seriously, d'you enjoy this chapter?! Oh and I'm not forgetting that this is a Kai/Rei fic. I promise it will…in the future. XD

And…as I promised earlier, the reviewing-reviews thingy! (the same way I always did n.n)

**[[ Ilex-Aquifolium ]] **Yesh I am back, and I am also glad that people _did_ appreciate my return! n.n Well now that I am trying to bring back everything, just wait, okay? Though I can't promise I'll always update on time, I _will_ try. And try!**  
[[ Platinum Rei ]] **Thank you. If you're enjoying it now you'll enjoy it later. XD**  
[[ TNTiggris ]] **Yes they are repost. Of course I'll try to post something new, but for now I'll do the reposting first….**  
[[ A dragon's crystal ]] **Helow! n.n Nice to see another Filipino in the Beyblade/Fanfiction fandom. Oh and thank you for the appreciation! X3 Meh, I think by now that you already know the president…but I'll still tell—it's still her, GMA. At least not somebody else… =sweat drop= I'm trying to update my fastest….**  
[[ Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high ]] **I updated! Hooray! And thanks!**  
[[ Prozacfairy ]] **Yes, I feel your pain. =pats= You were reading my fic? …Ah, you don't review? Well it's nice to know that there _are_ people reading but not reviewing. It's okay. n.n But you reviewed now so…meh. n.n;;; Thank you!**  
[[ Raku Ozzarian princess ]] **It did!! =cries= But not anymore, I am returning!!! XD Oh and thanks. XP**  
[[ cyndaquil-babe ]] **Thank you! Yes, poor Maxie! Let's feel sad. And you have read the continuation by now, right? Teehee. He's even "poorer". n.n;;

That's all of it! Keep the reviews coming people!! R&R!!! Thanks!!!

****

**  
  
**

**  
  
== Ja ne! ==**


	3. Li's Turn!

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Yey!!! I finally updated!!! (Damn me and my lazy hormones…-.-) And…thank you for all the reviews!!! =sniffles= God thank goodness that my fanfic's still receiving reviews from wonderful people like you!!! I am so glad to know that this…thing…is still able to make people happy!! XP

By the way, I have an advertisement to make! My friend… (AKA botan-chan16) has this amazing fanfic that I want you all to read!! It's titled "What a Disaster!". It's really great. (It's straight BTW and is a Rei/OC/Kai pairing n.n) Go read it! I _advice_ you to!! You won't regret it!

The reviewing-reviews thingy is at the bottom. n.n

And now for the much-awaited…chapter three!! Yey!!! =cheers=

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ……I do not own Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade……. WAAAA!!! =cries like a fountain=  
  
_

****

****

****

Chapter Three – Li's Turn!

"Owww!!!" a loud shriek boomed from the kitchen, followed by laughter, particularly from a boy.

"That wasn't very nice!!!" the pink-haired girl shouted at the laughing boy who was killing himself to death by laughing so hard. She was rubbing her nose from the pain and her face showed her emotions too much, her eyebrows are furrowed deep they almost met. Her fist that was clamped tightly was shaking from anger and her yellow flaxen eyes summarize it all.

"I can't believe you fell for that again," another voice sounded, obviously not from Rei. It came from the person standing at the entrance of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning against the door and his mouth was shaped into an amused grin.

"Shut up Li," Mariah glared at him, making him laugh with Rei. He walked up to the two and studied Mariah's face. Yup, she really did fall for the same old trick. Li, a boy with dark gray, almost black hair grinned then turned to Rei who was still killing himself. "Bit her again didn't you?"

Rei nodded up and down, glancing at the blushing Mariah who was muttering something under her breath. "I thought she already had it figured out so I tried it again, but looks like it isn't!"

_Damn, and here I believed Rei has a crush on me too…._ Mariah thought as she searched her memories again. _Why can't I get over it? Rei had done this 'joke' on me for like a thousand times but my mind can't still register it as a 'joke'. Just a joke. Nothing else._

"Anyway, why are you already up? It's just eight o'clock in the morning," Mariah tried to change the subject, noticing her teammate's unusual waking behavior. Li grinned at her before speaking up.

"Who wouldn't awaken with that shout you just had? Kevin was already taking a bath and Gary's outside, watering plants. Apparently you've waken everybody up," he answered, earning a scornful look at Mariah. Mariah stuck her tongue out and exited the scene, obviously pissed by Rei.

The handsome Chinese noticed her unhappy expression and became unhappy himself, then he recalled Max and Tyson's situation. He sulked even more. Sighing he continued decorating the ramen, but in his expression showing his feelings, even a bit.

"Rei," Li interrupted him, making the BladeBreaker look at his direction. "Don't worry, Mariah won't take that seriously, you know she always had. Just say sorry and her anger would disappear immediately like Tyson's food." Rei smiled at Li's attempts to cheer him but he wouldn't understand the real reason he's downhearted. His friends were having a hard time over in Japan but here he was, having fun. There must be something he could do….

Smiling again he shook his head and glanced back to his work. "Thanks, Li, but I want to be alone at the moment…."

Li grinned a little before exiting the kitchen. Seeing the pink-haired girl at the couch in the living room he followed, sitting beside her.

"That was real mean of you, Li," Mariah pouted, her legs positioned so the knees are near her face. She sulked her head between her knees and began to fake whimper. "And besides…I heard something from him which I know you'd be interested in, but now I feel bad I won't tell you." The White Tigers' leader's orange eyes widened. When Mariah says something she mean it. Furthermore Mariah knows him more than anyone else; she knows what he would be interested in or not.

"C'mon Mariah tell me!" Li begged, shaking her arm. Mariah shook her head in refusal and replaced her head on her knees. "…I'll buy you that stuff toy if you tell me!" The girl's jaw dropped to the ground. The stuff toy Li was talking about was the Rei stuff toy she saw the other day at a toyshop. Yeah, she thought it was weird that there's a stuff toy of a real person but she figured that the BladeBreakers became famous after their victory and that toy was pretty costly, not to mention that shop was at the other end of the village. Grinning she nodded her head at the beautiful negotiation they had.

"Well I found out straight from his mouth that…boys have a chance—" she wasn't even barely finished when Li suddenly started jumping up and down while screaming 'yes' over and over again.

"Really?! Woohoohoo!!!" Li exclaimed as he picked the girl up and started dancing with her even without music.

"Calm down Li! It's not as if he already answered you a 'yes'…" Mariah reasoned, obviously being dragged at every direction by the hyperactive Li. The Galeon-owner grabbed Mariah and carried her, making the girl yelp in surprise.

"At least I know I have a chance! Man I thought he'd be disgusted at another boy asking him to be his boyfriend!" he almost shouted but managed to control his voice so Rei wouldn't hear them in the kitchen. Mariah could only smile at her bestfriend Li.

Mariah, Li, Rei, Kevin and Gary have been bestfriends since they were kids up until now. And unknown to Rei as the years passed by Mariah and Li's 'friendship' with Rei grew more than friends. Well, at least until Mariah told Rei her feelings for him at that Asian Tournament they had months ago. Unfortunately Rei apologized to her, saying he doesn't feel the same way and only considers her like a younger sister, no more, no less. Mariah was sad, but understood how Rei felt and hoped that those feelings would change, like what happened a while ago, but up until now her prayers weren't answered.

As for Li's case, he never told his bestfriend his feelings for him, scared that could destroy his friendship with him. And it's one of the reasons why he _despised _Rei when he left the White Tigers. How could Rei leave them without them even knowing? But he knew deep inside his heart that Rei wasn't the real cause of his anger. It's himself. He loathed himself for not being able to even tell his long-time crush his real feelings. He thought he would never see Rei ever again. Until he saw the ad for the upcoming Asian Tournament…. He believed it would be the perfect time to tell him, after the tournament, but Rei couldn't understand him, and he didn't understand Rei. He let his emotions took over him and when he realized Rei's teammates were enraged at him, irritated. He felt his heart break at his own mistakes—Rei would now hate him forever. But Rei, as the kind-hearted boy that he was, gave everyone a second chance. Li loved Rei more than ever and when Rei returned to their village after the World Championships, no one could describe Li's happiness at the time. Like now.

"Maybe I should tell him right now, what do you think?" Li asked Mariah, who was now standing at her own two feet again, much to her delight.

"Maybe you should let that thought hang…" the pink-haired girl answered, sitting back on the couch and not quite showing any happiness at all. Li saddened too and sat beside her, his mind in confusion, staring at the girl's flaxen orbs, trying to read her mind. Mariah managed to smile a bit and got the better of Li; she's now the one that got to read his mind. "Because Rei's not feeling that well today…. This morning, about an hour ago, Max called."

Li was confused more. He doesn't have any idea what the hell's Mariah's talking about.

The kitteny girl continued. "…You do know that Max and Tyson are a couple, right?" Li nodded. "…Um… well, for the past weeks Tyson and Max are having fights over little things, and after each fight Max would call and ask for Rei's advice. Today…Max told Rei that he couldn't handle Tyson anymore, so Rei advised to him that they have a cool off."

Li was surprised. Tyson…and Max…fighting? It would be the least thing he'd expect to happen in the two hyperactive boys. They're very good friends, in fact, best friends indeed, but how come they're fighting?

"…Max agreed, but Rei knew it hurt Max more than anyone else. He loves Tyson, everybody knows that…. So now Rei, couldn't shake the feeling Max was having…and it's affecting him because the BladeBreakers are his very good friends, ours too."

The ebony-haired Chinese fell into his seat and slumped. He could already feel Rei's sadness sinking into him and eating him, destroying his once cheerful attitude.

"I'm glad you told him, Mariah."

Both teens were surprised when another voice joined them in the room, and then they saw their love. Rei. Standing in the entrance to the main hall, he was gripping the handles of the door, smiling. The two teammates suddenly stood up from their seats and asked Rei to join them. Rei refused.

"No thanks, Li, Mariah. Oh and by the way, breakfast's ready. Sorry, but I have to go."

_Go? To where? _The two kids thought, they couldn't remember any place Rei has to go to.

"Where're you going?" Li asked, concern for his koi enveloping him. Rei turned away from them and opened the door. He stepped out, not saying anything, and closed the door. Li and Mariah looked at each other in wonder, silence occupying the room. Not one sound was made and as the pink-haired girl was about to say something, they heard a very low sound. As the White Tigers that they were they listened carefully at the curious noise.

"…I'm going…to Japan."

**  
  
**

**  
  
Chapter Three – Li's Turn! – To be continued…**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **No!!! Save me from the Li disease!!! Ahhhhhh =hides= Nah just kidding, I actually like Li/Lee/Rai whatever n.n Don't kill me!!! =gets shot= X.x Ahem, anyway…as always tell me what ya wanna tell…R&R!!! I don't bite, never! Promise! XP 

And now onto the reviewing-reviews thingy…:

**[[ Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high ]] **NOOO!!! The puppy-dog-eyes!!! I'm melting!!! …Must…update…! LOL! n.nWe can always torture Mariah anytime don't worry. For now…I don't think she will. =sigh= Oh well there're lots of time later!!! XPP Thanks by the way!  
**[[ A dragon's crystal ]] **=blush= **Lei-chi-sama?!!??! **=dies= X.x The only persons who call me that are Boris (Bryan), Hiruta (Carlos), Kiba and Gaara…hahahaha =sweat drops= Okay enough daydreaming…. Mariah's being a jerk that's what. And we _saw_ why Rei was acting all seductive 'round Riah. XP (I liked that part! MWAHA! Mariah bashing!) Yeah and Kai's gonna appear…somewhere…somehow. =sweat drops= Thanks for the review! There's more fun later on!! XDD  
**[[ City Games ]] **Well it's fun to kill reviewers by cliffhangers! XD Just kidding. XP And here's your nutrients!! XP Thanks for the review! I expect more later since…you'll die…mwahahahahaha!!!  
**[[ darksapphire ]] **What a nice conclusion…wait if it's right!! I agree, Kai/Rei pairing is totally _hot_…unlike Kai/Takao. Brr. Spare me please. -.- (I'm not against it though…I just dun like it… --;;) Thanks!!  
**[[ Ice Dragon638 ]] **You saw what you requested for! XD Thanks!  
**[[ devilburns ]] **Wow! My fic's cool!!! I can't believe it!!! I can die happy!! =dies= X.x =cough= Thank ya!!  
**[[ TNTiggris ]] **I agree. So review and let my fic be known once again!!! Lol just kidding. But all of the reviews here help me so…I really appreciate all your effort of reviewing!! n.n

And I think that's all of it…see ya'll later!!! Till the next chappie! And don't forget to review!!! THANKS!

****

**  
  
=Ja ne!=**


	4. Goodbye and Hello

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **WOW LOOK! I updated _quickly_!! Hurray!!! =dances= Okay…. Thanks for all the reviews!! Much, much appreciated!! n.n I really love you people!! =glomps everyone= And I'm glad that people are liking my fic!

Hurray for the cliffies! =cheers= Though there wasn't really a cliffhanger last chapter…. =sweat drops= Anyway, I have here the… =GASP!= much-awaited…Chapter Four!!! Enjoy! Yes, I know you all will…. XP

The reviewing-reviews thingy is _still_ at the bottom. Thanks!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ……Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade belongs to that person………. points at Takao Aoki_

****

****

**  
  
Chapter Four – Goodbye and Hello**

Li couldn't believe what he just had heard. Rei…going to Japan?! What the hell's Rei thinking again?! Trying to leave without them knowing again?! Li's not going to let Rei go again, no he wouldn't.

With bolting speed Li hurried to the door and banged it open, surprising the handsome tiger-like teen standing behind it. Rei turned around but only to be shocked when the taller boy grabbed him by the waist and embraced him, as if he was his possession. Mariah, who's equally shocked at Li's sudden movement, felt herself weakens at the knees and she collapsed on the floor, amazed at Li's courage.

"No, Rei…I won't let you go," Li whispered in Rei's ears, increasing Rei's surprise. Why was Li doing this to him? "…Not when you're finally with us again…"

The Driger-owner was surrounded with guilt, he could remember clearly how he left the White Tigers and now that they were reconciling once more, this guilt increased more. His shocked physique gave away and he numbed, falling against Li's body.

"Li…I'm really sorry, but I have to see the BladeBreakers…we can't deny the fact that I am still a member of the BladeBreakers, up until now…."

The ebony-haired taller Chinese knew Rei was right. Rei was _still_ a BladeBreaker and they're friends, no matter how far they are apart. Even if he try to stop the Chinese BladeBreaker no one could do it and no one would ever will.

"Just…before you leave, I want you to know…" Li stuttered, hesitant to tell him at first, but told him anyway. "…I had always…always…always loved you, and I still do." With that the Galeon-owner released him and exited the room, leaving a stumped Rei standing in front of the open entrance, Mariah still shocked at the confession.

Mariah had been skeptical at him leaving them but Li kept quiet about it and Kevin and Gary just agreed to be on the side, which Rei decides to be right. Several hours later, about eleven in the morning in Chinese time, Rei was already sitting in an airplane for Japan, winning three out of four, and luckily in first class. Mr. Dickenson had helped him in getting the flight ticket and even availed him a seat in the first class even though he didn't want to.

"Here's your lunch, sir," the stewardess offered, placing the tray of food on the table beside the chair.

"Um, thank you," Rei responded, to which the lady bowed and left him alone again. Rei sighed and gaped down at the delicacies served at him. He wasn't really that hungry and he's not in a mood to eat right now. All that bothered to him at the moment was what his bestfriend Li had told him. "_…I had always… always…always loved you, and I still do"…. Li…loves me…? Why didn't I notice it before…?_ Rei slumped into his seat and glanced at the window, pleased by the beautiful view of the clouds outside. _But…I don't know if I could return his love…._

Rei knew that he doesn't love Li at the same way. He only loved Li…like a bestfriend, like a brother. The White Tiger's leader obviously not for him, he deserve someone else, just…not him. Rei pitied himself for being such a heartbreaker and reached out for Driger from his bag, removing it from its case. Staring at it clutched tightly in his hand that's when thoughts suddenly entered his mind.

_Several people had loved you but you only turned them down._

_You're pathetic._

_Do you even know how to love?_

_You don't deserve them._

_Not anyone._

**_No one._**

Rei gripped his head in pain, trying to block out these horrible thoughts. Of course he knows how to love!

_Then why didn't you?_

Rei's golden eyes widened in shock at the question barged in his mind. Why didn't he…love? It's not just the right time, the right person….

_Then when's the right time? Who's the right person?_

Rei couldn't answer. He didn't know! No one could tell what would happen! And he's sure the right person would come sooner or later….

Thankfully the awful musings that passed his mind has ceased, returning him to his peaceful state. He continued viewing Driger, talking to him in his head. _You must be very excited now, aren't you Driger? Seeing Draciel and Dragoon again…._ Then he remembered their team captain, Kai Hiwatari. Speaking of him where was he now? Seeing him with Tyson and the others would be the very least thing Rei would expect, he knew Kai had changed for the better but sometimes old habits die hard, he was still going to be the cold-hearted bastard everyone has known him of.

Rei sighed. He actually didn't know what he would do the moment he stepped on the Land of the Rising Sun. Of course, the basics, he would drop by Tyson's house, Kenny's and Max's, but what about what he's going to say? He doesn't have a clue on how to confront the distraught couple.

"Flight number 404, we are now landing at Tokyo, Japan, please standby for further announcements. I repeat, flight number 404, we are now landing…" the announcer on the speaker repeated for the passengers. Rei's thoughts began to wander off again until he felt the plane taxi to a halt, landing smoothly on the landing field. Finally he arrived at Japan, in Tokyo, in the capital city where the four BladeBreakers were residing, but quite unsure if Kai does too. Grabbing his bag and a medium-sized suitcase he prepared to get off, hoping that he wouldn't falter in front of his friends.

"The next flight for Moscow is at 12:45 PM. Passengers, please pass hall number 94 for inspection…." Rei could hear this all around the airport as he stepped on it, entering the crowd-filled building. As he was walking several people would be bumping into him, some considerate that they apologize but others…well, you know.

Rei just hoped that all of this unnecessary crap would stop and just teleport him in front of Tyson's house or something, he doesn't have time to bump around with uncaring people. Uncaring, that is, until one particular person collided with him that displaced his balance.

"Aah!" he screamed in surprise, luckily it was barely hearable from the loud noises of the crowd. He dropped his suitcase and his bag heaved open, some of the things scattering around the floor. "Shit!" he shouted and quickly picked the strewed stuff on the floor, before somebody else would step on it and destroy it. Finally when he got all of his things back he checked his bag if something was missing. Nope, oh good, wait…! Driger! He checked again the backpack, trying to make sure, and now he was sure, Driger's missing. "Damn it, Driger!" No matter how stupid he appeared he tried to search on the ground seeking for his Beyblade.

"I believe this belongs to you," a low voice from above him echoed, making his eyes turn to the hand extending out to him. There he saw his gray Beyblade, clutched tightly into the hand of his savior.

"Driger!" Rei exclaimed, quickly grabbing the Beyblade and clenching it into his own hand. It was now time to thank his savior and he looked up to meet his face…wait. He knows this person.

Kai.

The almighty leader of the Blade Sharks and BladeBreakers, Kai Hiwatari. The Russian perfectionist that only wanted to have the strongest and the perfect Beyblade. But that was what he thought, 'wanted', the past, not present, and he knew this slate-haired boy had switched personalities, and he was expecting him to be nice now.

"Kai!!!" Rei shouted, pouncing on Kai like a kitten that had found its ball of yarn. He giggled, laughed, he never felt this happy since Tyson and Max's misunderstanding, and he was really delighted that he found one of his friends at the airport. At least now he has company….

The slate-haired boy managed to show him a smile, even just a teeny bit. Both Beybladers were really happy that they had found each other again as friends. Kai shook his head and whispered to Rei, who was making him his one-of-a-kind smile, "Better get off now. Curious stares at us." Rei understood almost immediately and he blushed, standing up from Kai and helping the other boy out. Not that he liked Kai…well he did, but just like Mariah, Li, and the others, just as brothers, nothing more. 'Love', he had never felt that before, and most probably not soon enough.

Rei beamed once more before he pulled his suitcase off the ground. The taller boy watched his every move as he did this and he offered Rei a ride with his Ferrari. Nodding Rei agreed and started walking with him in the airport to the parking lot, side by side.

Kai Hiwatari, donning blue-gray hair and eyes colored like that of blood, was the BladeBreakers' appointed captain, and before that the feared Blade Sharks. He was always stoic, cold-hearted, unfeeling, he never cared for anyone but himself, always distancing from the rest and his ambition was to be the perfect Beyblader—the strongest of all. No one had ever seen him smile not filled with a tinge of maliciousness; all those smirks he had shown were of hostility. Until at that Russian World Championships, Rei's battle against the despicable Bryan.

Not anyone was expecting the sudden change in Kai, he actually tried to assure Rei that he would win the battle, and with the sweetest smile anyone could've ever imagine Kai showing. Rei felt special, his 'best' friend cheering him up for the very first time. Since then Kai was really nice at the Chinese boy, he would always smile at his presence, just the two of them, but when somebody else would be in the same place he would just frown and put on his mask, the stoic Kai Hiwatari. That really bothered Rei, but never questioned Kai.

"You're very rich," Rei spoke up, amazed at the sparkling black Ferrari model 2003. "This car has to be the most expensive one yet!"

The taller boy nodded and smoothed his hand on the hood of the automobile. "Yup, just bought it a month ago. And in counting this is my…"

"Eighth car," Rei finished for him, mentally counting the cars. It isn't obvious but Rei knows Kai more than anyone else, sometimes even more than Kai himself does. He knows almost everything about him, but it wasn't his fault, Kai loved talking to him about anything and anytime they were the only ones in a room. 'Course the Chinese BladeBreaker liked it, he was glad that their stoic captain could open up after all, and he felt lucky since he was the one who witnesses it.

"Right," Kai nodded, opening the car door. "Mind getting in?"

"Of course not! Thanks!" Rei answered, getting inside the expensive black car to which Kai closed the door and getting himself in the driver's seat. Starting the engine, the sped off from the huge airport and into the highway. "…Kai, what were you doing at the airport?" Rei asked, curious.

"I escorted my grandfather…he was going to Moscow," Kai answered with all honesty, not afraid of the other boy's reaction.

"B-b-but I thought he was imprisoned…!" Rei retorted, obviously dumbfounded at Kai's shocking response.

"He was, but his 'friends' managed to get him out because I refused to pay his bail," Kai smirked, clearly pleased with his decision. "Now he asked me a favor to drive him to this airport, he was going to be in a hide-out for a while until he comes again with another 'plan' in destroying the world." The leader of the BladeBreakers laughed, enjoying the stupid plans and strategies of his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. "D'you know he taunted me that he would come back and destroy me for betraying him? I almost wanted to crash this car at him at the time, but I remembered that this is a Ferrari, priceless nonetheless, and I don't want to chip the new paint. So I held the thought."

Rei chuckled at Kai's statements. The known 'sourpuss' could be so hilarious when he wanted to, and he could be pretty talkative.

"And…Mr. Dickenson told me that you're coming, fortunately your arrival schedule is the same time for my grandfather's flight. He asked me a favor to escort you to wherever you were going to, since his men are busy at the moment. Obviously I agreed," Kai answered without hesitation, his words not faltering him. Rei smiled as his mind wandered. _Kai's so nice when he's not hiding his emotions…._ Rei was glad he had a friend as likable as Kai, even though other people wouldn't understand him. _Sigh, they would never understand, 'cause Kai doesn't show his emotions around. Guess it's only me that know Kai?_ He asked himself, confused.

"By the way," Kai cut him in his thoughts, driving the car. "Where are you going?"

The Chinese raven-haired boy thought for a while, not really knowing where he should start.

"Can…can you drop me off at Max's house?" Kai nodded, pressing the gas harder and the Ferrari blasted off faster but not more than the speed limit. Anyway they were in a highway, lots of free space, so it didn't really matter.

"What's the deal? You wouldn't just go here in Japan without any big reason," the Dranzer-owner asked, getting straight into the point. The Driger-owner knew Kai doesn't like fishing around, he's straight to the point. Sighing Rei decided to answer straight to the point too.

"I want to know how Tyson and Max are doing. You know, the couple thing," Rei softly spoke, almost in a whisper, since he didn't want Kai to hear it as much as possible. Unfortunately Kai has good hearing and he heard every single word clearly, and though he hated to admit, he apprehended what the two hyper-active kids' situation in are at the moment.

"…You advised Max for them to cool off, right?" Kai asked, his crimson-blood eyes never leaving the front window, with his voice the usual coldness in which he had always had. The shorter equally handsome boy was aghast.

"How come you know…?" he inquired, earning an irritated sigh from Kai.

"Because, if Max was calling you after every fight they had…" he sighed again before he continued. "Tyson had been also to me, likewise."

Rei almost laughed his head out. Tyson…Kai…talking on the phone? He himself never even got Kai to talk to him in the phone…. As if Kai was reading his mind he replied, "I just had to talk to him. I can't get him off my back. First time he did that I refused to talk to him for about ten times and the next thing he was creating infernal noises outside the house. I knew I shouldn't have told those idiots my address…."

"Talk about persistent!" Rei exclaimed, almost chuckling at the funny imaginations in his head Tyson racketing and Kai getting pissed off.

"Like a certain kitten I know," Kai huffed, smirking. The Chinese Beyblader stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not that persistent!" he countered, but he didn't react anything at the word 'kitten'. In fact he was quite used to that nickname, ever since he and Kai got close friends there would be several times he'd call Rei 'kitten', stating the fact Rei resembled like a cat with his pointy ears, pointy teeth, golden eyes, long tail-like hair and some of his attitudes. Rei couldn't react to this, he was right and decided just to live with it, even though he would like it better if Kai would call him 'tiger' instead of 'kitten'….

After an hour and a half later, which seemed like only a few minutes to Rei since he was having fun talking with Kai, they finally arrived at the subdivision, and in a few more seconds they were now parked at the front of 'Hobby Shop, Mizuhara'. The Mizuhara's family business, the Hobby Shop of Beyblade.

Stepping down the car, Rei looked around the area. The shop had grown bigger than the last time he saw it and it had gotten better from the looks of it. He waited for Kai to get out from his Ferrari, just standing there, gazing at him as Kai closed the door.

"What?" Kai asked, a bit annoyed at Rei's nuisance at staring at him.

"Oh, nothing, I was just waiting for you that's all," Rei answered casually without a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Smiling one last time he turned around and walked up to the door, which automatically opened at his weight on the mat. Once inside he glanced at different directions looking for Max or if he was there with Tyson, but only saw several cabinets with different Beyblade parts and/or assembled Beyblades, some chairs, the counter and tables for assembling Beyblades. There was no one in there, until the door next to the counter opened.

"Sorry about that—" Max's dad was cut off when he saw Rei standing in the middle of the shop, looking bewildered. "Rei! Wait, I'll get Max! Max!!!" He shouted, storming back into their house. The Chinese just couldn't help smiling at Max's father's childishness and decided to check some of the sold parts, just in case.

Suddenly the door opened again. "Dad what the hell—" The blonde stopped short when he noticed a certain raven-haired Chinese standing in front of one of the cabinets, examining spare parts. "Rei!!!" Max shouted high on sugar, like he never had the 'cool-off' with Tyson that morning. Rei had been surprised at Max's outburst and turned around, happy. But when he saw Max he felt like he was being punched in the gut. Max's eyes were so sore obviously from crying his cheeks several tear-stream-marks could still be seen clearly and his jaws flushed with deep red, burning from the fiery teardrops that overflowed on the poor face. He felt really heavyhearted but managed to hide his emotions, disguising on a fake smile for Max to see. Believe it or not Kai's not the only one who's good at hiding his true feelings, the neko-jin was an expert at it too only he doesn't do it when unnecessary. He's done it several times before and this situation was one on his list under the column, 'necessary'.

"Hey Maxie, long time hasn't seen, eh?" Rei asked, with his fake smile masked on his face, receiving the open arms Max had offered him. The young blonde embraced him back and rather tightly, his inflamed face buried on Rei's clothes.

"Rei!!! I really missed you!!!" Max exclaimed, still embracing Rei, his face still sank low on Rei's garment.

And just in time Kai entered the shop, a bit surprised at the scene unfolding before him but didn't show it.

"So, how…are you?" Rei stuttered, not really caring whatever he says, he just wanted to say something. He felt the shorter boy's arms squeeze him firmer.

"I'm fine, I'm…fine…" Max mumbled, almost inaudible to the Chinese boy, thankfully he has good hearing. Rei felt more sick, he didn't know what to say next. All this…stuff that had happened to his friend Max was too much for him to bear and he didn't want to add another problem to him.

Several seconds passed with just the two of them hugging until someone spoke up. "Ahem, I'm also here, Mizuhara."

Max quickly pulled his head out of Rei's chest and looked at another direction, and there he saw another one of his friends, Kai. "Kai!!! I also missed you!!!" he shouted, running to Kai and about to embrace him when Kai retreated backward, shaking his head. "Oh, sorry…Forgot!"

_Thank you, Kai…._ The raven-haired BladeBreaker thanked Kai inwardly for getting him out of that sticky situation, sighing in relief.

"Ooh, now that you two are here, how about I call Kenny and…" Rei could see in Max's face the sadness as he faltered at the next words in the sentence. "…Tyson…s-s-so we c-could have a…r-r-reunion…!" the blonde exclaimed, smiling as broadly as he can. Rei's golden eyes welled with tears as he saw Max's hands shaking in depression, and he knew Max's smile was an obvious fake.

"Maxie…" he sighed, bowing his head to the ground. "I'm sorry…that was a stupid advice…"

"No! That's…exactly…what I needed…" Max answered, closing his once-joyous cerulean-blue eyes. Rei shook his head in disapproval, feeling every ounce of depression Max was receiving and moved forward to take in his arms his friend once more.

"Max…please understand…" To that the usually hyperactive blonde burst into tears, breaking down in front of the two more mature BladeBreaker. Rei held his tears, he didn't want them to come out, Max was already doing his crying too much. Kai watched, didn't do anything, but felt the same that the Chinese had felt, but hid it expertly without any faults.

"…I thought he…he…" the American whimpered, clutching the raven-haired teen's garment. Rei just shook his head and pleaded Max to keep quiet, just continue crying all his pain and emotions out.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Rei unknowing what to do. And he how he wished he knew what.

**  
  
Chapter Four – Goodbye and Hello – To be continued…**

**  
  
Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Kai…appeared. FINALLY!! Aren't y'all happeh?! n.n;; Oh and poor Maxie. =pats= Rei's there to cheer him up anyway ayt? Yes… "cheer" him up…XDD

**Kai: **¬ ¬ Enough with the innuendos!!

**Lei-chi: **Oops, my bad! XP And as always, R&R!! I am always ready to hear your thoughts!! Tell me what ya wanna tell! n.n

And now the reviewing-reviews thingy:

**[[ Lomelindel ]] **WOW! Another original reviewer! It's nice to know that you've been looking for this fic when it disappeared. I really thought no one's gonna remember that I suddenly been banished…. -.-;; Thank you! I really love your lot of people!!  
**[[ A dragon's crystal ]] **Hahaha, I could always use a few Mariah bashing, that's why I let Rei bit her. XD Stop calling me Lei-chi-sama! It's embarrassing me! =blushes= And you're right, we _got_ to see Kai soon!! Haha! And now the fun begins. =winks= Thanks!  
**[[ Ice Dragon638 ]] **NOW there's a thought…hahaha!! Nah I don't think little Rei-chan wants to hurt Riah's feelings anyway. That's why he didn't bite to hard. _Now_, if **Kai** did that I don't think Mariah will still have a nose afterwards…. XP Thanks!  
**[[ hyper breeze from the east ]] **LOL whatta name! And yes you better believe it. Li AND Mariah likes our little uke. Surprising isn't it? XP Mariah and Li _are_ related somehow…I just don't know how O.o; Well that's what kinky bishies do, ne?! XD Oh BTW, 'bout your reviews for my two other ficcies…yah. I forgot to say that I still _hadn't_ reposted "Nonsense", which I'm gonna do…later. -.- AND you'll see that I reposted "Wherever you will go"…today! Yey! About Dinnertime…could I just send it to you in e-mail or something? I'm starting to fear the thought of being banned again…please just leave your e-mail addy next time ok? So I could send it to you. And I AM the Queen of Fluff. XD You'll see what I mean later. For now…THANKS! (Wow that's long….)  
**[[ devilburns ]] **Yep here's the "more"! XP Thank you!  
**[[ TNTiggris ]] **Heehee. You don't remember her name? XD She's not worth remembering anyway!! LOL! Oh and thank you. I _knew_ how much you loved this fic!  
**[[ MadMaddie ]] **YEY I am back!! =cheers= Thank you for your concern!! Like I said before, I never imagined that people would notice that I vanished…but hey, you did!! It's so cool! Yes, FFN won't be able to stop me!! NEVER!! And I will always be here no matter what happens!! MWAHAHA!! And thank you again. =blushes= I can't believe that I _actually_ inspired someone to write. It's too flattering! XD And go spread the word! I shall rise again! XP THANK YOU!!!  
**[[ Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high ]] **=shock= Your puppy-dog-eyes worked! I updated _sooner_ than I thought I could!! XD Great job! Yes, torturing Mariah is one of the ultimate way to free yourself from boredom. Thank you too! n.n

That's all…Thank you all once again! See ya next chappie! And don't forget to review! You people rock!!

**  
  
= Ja ne! =**


	5. And the Problem Continues

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Wow. After all those weeks that I disappeared I return again with…THE COTINUATION OF BEING WITH ME!!! Hurrah!! =cheers by herself…¬ ¬= Anyway, and as always, thank you for the wonderful reviews, I owe you all _big time_!!! I am so happy… =sobs= Bleh anyway enough of the melodramatics!!

Here is the much-awaited Chapter Five…yey!! =cheers again all by herself…T.T=

(**Hiruta/Carlos: **Please forgive this super-affected-with-inferiority-complex-AGAIN girl…she's just in one of her normal times of the day when her inferiority complex kicks in…so please excuse her okay? Arigatou…)

(P.S. =mail style= The answering-reviews thingy is as always at the bottom. Thanks again!!)

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade. But I do own manga copies! Get jealous!!! XD_

**  
  
Chapter Five – And the Problem Continues**

Rei had kept his disguise for some time now, watching Max eat the food sluggishly on his plate, as if he was lacking in appetite. Kai was also worried at Max, but hid it well that to anyone it might seem that he's plain damn uncaring.

"Rei, thanks for cooking for us, we really appreciate it! Never thought you cook so well!" his dad suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence forming within the dining room. The Chinese just smiled at him weakly, unable to say anything, his tongue had caught in his mouth and whatever he say wouldn't help much to the atmosphere anyway. Unexpectedly Max pushed his plate away, half-finished, and then stood up.

"I'm sorry, Rei, Kai, I wouldn't be able to entertain you. I'm…going to my room," the blonde excused, bolting out to the hall, disappearing from their view. Rei changed glances with Kai who seemed as cold as ever, not showing any emotion and returned eating his food. The raven-haired teen however didn't look that well either, but finished his share anyhow. He straightened up, picked up Max's plate and his to put in the dishwasher, then headed for the door.

"It's been great pleasure, Mr. Mizuhara…please tell Max that his friends are always by his side when he needs help…and…I'll see you…maybe…tomorrow…" Rei was having trouble finding words in speaking because his mind was clouded with several unfavorable thoughts. Sighing he walked out of the door, closing it silently, leaving Kai and Max's dad in the dining room.

Disheartened, displeased and dissuaded, the golden-eyed neko-jin casually entered the black Ferrari, sitting at the front row beside the driver's seat. He was starting to get confused, entirely baffled at the whole situation. He went there in Japan to try to reconcile Max and Tyson to get back together again, but what he seems to be doing was the opposite. Most of all he left his first best friends to do something "good"—but ended up doing contrast. Annoyed at himself he buried his head into his hands, his fidgeting fingers burying into the glossy raven locks slovenly.

"Don't feel bad, Rei," a voice suddenly sounded within the noiseless area, surprising Rei to the utmost heights that he almost jumped off his seat. He glanced about, and witnessed his best friend Kai opening the car door to the driver seat.

"Then don't scare me to death!" Rei blurted out, half-jokingly and half-exasperatingly. He returned his sullen head back to his hands and sighed heavily. Kai closed his eyes for a while, as if trying to calm himself down and finally entered the vehicle, closing the door. The sun's rays was radiating perfectly everything on the land as it disappeared into view, the sky turning midnight blue from the once-orangish red.

"C'mon, I'll let you stay at my place," Kai muttered after the long pause of silence, setting his hands on the steering wheel of the car. The Chinese glanced at him in shock. He never expected that…. Well this was the 'brand-new' Kai, everything that he would do would be more or less unanticipated and unforeseen by anyone else, even by his closest friend, the renowned 'kitten', Rei.

"Kai I don't know…"

"You won't oppose me because you don't want to. Am I right?" Kai playfully questioned, smirking at the raven-haired teen as he pressed onto the gas pedal, sending smoke out of the engine tube and slowly starting the automobile move, then pressing harder to accelerate the speed.

Rei could only smile.

About an hour later the black Ferrari halted to a stop in front of a large mansion, completely surrounded by a huge garden sporting different species of flowers. Rei gaped in awe—it was his first time here in Kai's house, or rather property, and yeah he knew that this Russian boy was _rich_, but he never expected _this_ rich. It seems as if everything was paradise, like the Garden of Eden materialized in front of him. This was definitely one of the largest house he had ever seen in his life, regardless of his world-wide travels before.

"Are you just gonna stay there open-mouthed or are you coming with me?" the young owner sarcastically asked as he stepped out of the transportation, closing the door. The neko-jin blushed, realizing his own foolishness and quickly stepped off the car. Once outside, Kai opened the trunk of the vehicle and got Rei's heavier luggage, despite of the Chinese's protests, and was about to get the black sports bag when Rei snatched it faster, slipping his arm into the strap.

"Well I couldn't watch the great Kai Hiwatari carrying all the luggage by himself," Rei joked, noticing the older boy shot him a death glare and tossing the car keys to a male servant nearby, gesturing for the door. Rei followed, all the while several male and female servants offering to take his bag for him, to which he refused to since he could carry it by himself. No one bothered volunteering for their master since they already knew that if he needs anything, he would be the one who would always make the first move.

Inside the mansion, once again, the younger boy glanced about in surprise. Everything seemed so… divine and ethereal, adding to the heavenly aura of the manor. Everything seemed so expensive, and Rei was actually feeling nervous at being inside this house, since if one time he wouldn't be careful, he might break something and he would be forced to pay for it. Fighting down the scary thought, he only then realized that Kai was glaring at him in wonder.

"Anything wrong, Rei?" the master asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing really," Rei beamed, shaking his head and asking Kai to continue the tour.

"Okay, sure, fine, whatever…" Kai mumbled, proceeding to the next room. "This is the door to the Master's bedroom, ech, where my grandfather used to sleep. Don't worry, it's empty now. Next up," he treaded to the next portal, "this is the library. Pfft, I remember, grandfather used to force me to read books here…" He continued on to naming every room with something of a memory to him.

At that same time, Rei was only paying attention partly, as he was quite busy studying the handsome boy beside him. Kai was confidently sharing bits of his past at the other BladeBreaker, not hesitating a bit. It's quite unusual really, of how he could be so distant when everybody was around and so open when only Rei was there. _Unusual…._

"And this is my room," Kai announced, knocking Rei off his wandering and back to reality. "Well, that's pretty much every room in this goddamned house, any questions?"

"Yeah," the raven-haired teen answered, looking back and forth at every door. "Where will I sleep?"

Kai was quieted for a while, then finally concluded something. "Since you still aren't fully accustomed to this place, I suppose you'd stay in my room."

"Wha—in your room?! Couldn't I just stay…in a guestroom…or something? I mean, I don't want to bother you by using your room, it's yours, you're the one who should use it…"

"Did I say I won't use it too? You'll stay in my room with me," Kai replied bluntly, opening the entrance to his bedroom, revealing the mysterious aura forming within it. Rei…would stay with Kai in one room? Not that the neko-boy was complaining, it's just that…there were enough spaces in the household, maybe even more than enough, but why does he have to stay in the same room with his friend?

"But Kai—"

"That is the door to the bathroom," clearly ignoring the younger as he pointed to the blue portal nearby, the dim atmosphere astounding Rei. It was thoroughly murky inside the said area, regarding the fact that the main light was off, only the candle-like lights on the wall were opened and the stars shimmering through the big window. Everything else also added obscurity. The furniture were all of black, if not, they would be somewhat of a dark blue or dark purple in color, the walls enclosing the room within it painted gray, bed sheets were of midnight blue in hue, matching the pillowcases, his own computer black and red. Needless to say, everything else that could be found in his room would either be black, blue or purple.

Rei shook his head. "But Kai," he repeated, trying to sound as convincing as he could. "I could make my way through this house. If by any chance I get lost, someone will apparently come by and help me. It won't be so bad…."

"You don't understand, Rei. I have to keep my eye on you. You might enter some room…to which you're not allowed to…" Oh…it was now making sense in Rei's mind. Sighing, he just decided to accede to his friend's decision, to go on with it.

"Okay Kai, I understand…. By the way, great room! I also love black…not as much as red though," Rei stated, dropping the first subject and glancing around the place, admiring the different articles arranged within. He walked past the drawers and sat onto the bed, feeling the silky mattresses under him. "Soft bed too!!!" he squealed, falling back into the midnight blue silk. The BladeBreakers' captain watched every little movement he did, which was actually just the heaving of his lungs, as silent as it was. He situated the suitcase on a nearby chair, telling Rei to fix his things, but before he actually could he was halted when Rei asked him a question out of the blue.

"Kai…have you ever been in love before?"

Kai stiffened. Rei noticed this as he sat up straight again, glancing into those crimson eyes to try to read his mind if he ever refuses to open up, unfortunately he failed, Kai was good at blocking emotions after all. But, Kai answered him rigidly.

"No."

Rei smiled. "Of course you hadn't. You were not allowed to. How could I forget a basic thing like that?" he asserted, slapping himself on the forehead for being stupid. He quickly jumped off the velvety cushions and stood in front of the suitcase, opening it and revealing his clothes and some other things inside, as he inquired the owner of where to put his stuff. Kai showed him the spare drawer beside his, to which stood pictures of people unknown to the Chinese boy. This made him, er, curious, continuing to examine and study the displayed photographs.

In the first frame, in it was a beautiful woman about in her late twenties, carrying a familiar baby boy, the one with spiky blue-gray hair actually, and beside him stood a handsome man, clutching her by the waist. Obviously, these were Kai's deceased parents, to which Rei knew this was a part of the team captain's horrible past as he was just eight years old when they…perished. Sighing, he proceeded to the next frame.

It held a picture of a young girl, about the same age as they were, smiling with all her heart. She has long lavender hair with streaks of purple, her eyes were of rosy pink and, guess what? Blank and pink beyblade was clutched in her grasp while she…was hugging a boy. Kai. Rei grinned.

"This your girlfriend Kai? I thought you said you have never been in love before?" the Chinese asked, positioning the frame as to let Kai see it in his view. The Russian snorted.

"Not my girlfriend, Kon. Just some bitch who wanted to take a picture with me."

"Oh? Then why do you have it in a frame?"

"I-it's…" Kai stuttered, clearly caught off guard. The neko-jin smirked again, Kai was obviously lying—and he _has_ a girlfriend after all. Plainly telling Mr. Sourpuss _do_ has emotions and not the sick emotionless bastard he was known to be. Of course, Rei already knew that, and now it's official.

"Hmm??"

"Okay! _FINE_!" Kai shouted, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. Score! "…She's _STILL_ not my asshole girlfriend. She's…a daughter of one of my grandfather's 'friends'. And…I had been arranged to marry her. You know, political shit…so the Hiwatari Enterprises will remain strong and the most powerful crap."

Ah, it all concluded together and formed sense in the younger boy's understanding. However, there's still one thing that was disturbing him…. "Your fiancée? So…you _do_ love her?"

"_GAH_! I said it was 'arranged' didn't I?! I don't feel anything for her! If she had anything for me then the feeling's not _MUTUAL_!"

The Chinese neko-jin almost backed out in fear. This guy could get angry…not to mention the scary death glare he had there. But, as previously mentioned, Rei knew him better than anyone else, even better than himself, and he also knew Kai doesn't go too far when it's just about a simple thing. Sure enough, Kai calmed down almost immediately after that enraging statement he voiced.

"Then…I guess no introductions?" Rei joked, smiling at the now-calmed slate-haired.

"…Depends."

Some time later, Rei had finally arranged all his things in the room—his clothes in the same closet as Kai's and some of them in the drawers, his stuff—er, gel, and the same kinda stuff—in the same drawer. Driger was securely kept with Dranzer—Kai insisted to put the White Tiger beyblade there—and other hygiene necessities were in the bathroom. All in all, everything was now in place and it's already ten o'clock in the evening. Well, according to the wall clock anyway.

"You moved faster than I thought you can," Kai commented after he had entered his bedroom again, leaning his back against the grayish wall with his pale, muscular arms crossed over his chest. Rei let out a chuckle.

"I am the fastest white tiger alive," he declared, punching his clenched fist into his open palm for effect.

"I'm sure you are. Anyway, do you have anything else to…do?" Kai questioned, straightening from his position.

"Er…nothing I could think of at the moment. Mm…maybe, uh…a shower, I guess," the raven-haired boy muttered, glancing from Kai to the bathroom door. The BladeBreakers' captain shrugged and nodded, lying back on his bed. He snatched the remote control from his nightstand and started to open the thirty-five inches television at the corner.

"If you need anything I'm just here," he uttered, now focusing on the current show at the channel. Rei nodded then proceeded to the bathroom.

Once he stepped inside, he closed the door and began to peel off his clothes, getting in the shower to cleanse himself. And as the glistening water dripped down from his envied ebony locks to his well-built tanned body, his mind raced over the guilty thoughts that he had been thinking for quite some time now. He could never forget what his _real_ mission here in Japan, and that's to reconcile Max and Tyson. The question was…how? He absolutely has no idea…smack him in the head for that. There he was, in China, confident in getting the two guys back again, and then here he was, in Japan, confused on what to do.

Sighing, he snatched his shampoo—he was very selective with shampoo and he uses only one kind so he always had to bring his own, with his silky hair and all—and embarked lathering his hair. Gah, him having a nice time here in Kai's mansion and his friends the opposite. And then there was Li to deal with when he'd return to China. Aargh! So much problems, so little time.

A few minutes more and he finished bathing, slipping the scarlet towel around his waist as he tramped outside the bathroom. Aah! Stupid him! He forgot that this room has carpet flooring, and his hair was still very wet and unwrapped, so the water was drenching from his head to the floor.

"Okay mental note: I have to be less stupid next time," he mumbled, about to enter back to the bathroom when Kai tossed him a black towel, landing perfectly on his head.

"And drier," the older boy added, smirking at the now-flushing Chinese. Rei grabbed the towel on his head and began to dry off his hair, and, as strangely as it was, he felt as if Kai was watching him very carefully in his every move. Eeh, strange….

"Let's go to sleep!" Rei exclaimed. He was now already dressed in his red pajamas with yin-yang designs all over it, his bandanna removed and his hair tied only with a red ribbon so the rest of it flowed behind his back. Kai shrugged. He was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. Just that.

"Kay then, let's," he murmured, peeling off the blankets off from the mattress with Rei creeping under it, laying his head on the black pillows, his shimmering locks fanning out on the cushions. Kai followed suit. "You know," he started, looking at Rei. "I believe you're a little old to be wearing pajamas…"

"Better than nighties though," Rei joked, smiling. "It's comfortable! Besides, I don't wear pajamas EVERY night. Just…now and then. Aah, enough of that crap. The sandman is already getting into my eyes," he mumbled as he closed his golden orbs, with the older boy reaching out for the dim lamp nearby to close the radiance formed in the room.

Finally they had settled down for the night, and Rei was still unsure of what to do. He was turned around, his back on Kai, and his golden eyes that were seemingly drowsy a while ago were very much awake—he was faking after all.

Kai, contrariwise, has his back too on Rei, one of his pale arms under the pillow, supporting his head. Blood-red eyes half-open, he was barely slumberous too, but he just couldn't decline the suggestion made by the Chinese. Maybe because he was right, they had to sleep early tonight so they'd be able to wake up early tomorrow, then they could solve the 'problem' as it was bothering him too…lots.

"…On the other hand…" a soft voice began, breaking the silence. Kai turned around only to be met by a pair of tiger-like eyes glance back at him, golden luster shimmering from the moonlight and the stars' rays. Kai remained in his position, staring back into those golden windows, crimson mixing with amber in the process. It had seemed perfect, just lying there in the bed beside each other, staring into each other's souls, understanding within their deepest secrets. Well, to lovers at least, unfortunately they weren't, so yeah, it's nothing romantic.

They continued their little 'glare war' until Kai rolled his red eyes. "I win," the Chinese giggled, striking one of his fisted hands into the air, the crisp wind breaking producing a slight swish.

"What was that for?" Kai asked sarcastically, looking back at Rei.

"Oh nothing, just a spur-of-the-moment thing…."

"So you were faking," the Russian stated the obvious, changing the subject, and putting both of his hands under his mop of grayish-blue strands.

"So what if I am?" Rei questioned bluntly, crossing his arms. Kai neglected his question and ignored him. "See? Anyway, the real reason was…Kai, can I ask you a question?"

"Whatever."

"How can we help Max and Tyson?"

Silence. The BladeBreakers' captain removed his eyes from the younger boy and studied the ceiling, suddenly finding it interesting. Actually, he has no idea too. He never had any idea in the first place, as the two 'kid's' situation was already out of the Russian's concern. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a good way, but somehow, his mind wasn't working well with that day, and he couldn't understand why. Glancing back he watched the raven-haired teen as he stretched his long-sleeved arms upward, then starting to sit up. He ruffled his raven hair wildly and pushed his head between his legs, as if trying to think very hard.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, sitting up from his position too, his eyes still fixed on the younger boy.

Rei shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "I also don't know! It's just…I really can't think of anything…."

Kai sighed heavily. "How about we go to sleep now and wake up early tomorrow? Then worry about it."

"That's the problem! I…can't sleep with this…_THING_ running on my mind…"

"…Then I suppose we'd be awake the whole night."

"…I guess so, depends on you. Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"…Damn."

"I'll take that as a no."

To that Rei smiled and straightened his tangled bangs out, earning a death glare from the team captain. He got out of the bed and opened the candle-like lights, mentally slapping himself in the head. _Making him stay awake with me isn't going to help at all…stupid Rei! You should've let him sleep in peace…. On the other hand, he isn't sleepy too…. And it's better to have company…I think._

_This is going to be a **long** night._

**   
  
Chapter Five – And the Problem Continues – To be continued…**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Tadah! Don't kill me!! But anyhow…we now can foresee what _might_ happen next…. XD Yes…a _long_ night…. =suddenly gets bopped by Rei-chan= OW! What's that for??! =glares=

**Rei: **You were insinuating and I didn't like it! =blushes=

**Lei-chi: **…Right…anyway…don't kill me if you don't like what happened!!!!!!! (Whatever those was…) And here's the answering-the-reviews thingy…:

**[[ Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high ]] **AAAAHHHH nooooo the puppy-dog-eyes again!!!! Make it stop!!!!!! Must…update… =updated in a trance-like mode XD= Nah just kidding! n.n I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter—I mean the last chapter -.-;; Heehee and I agree with Tyson being talentless =nods nods= Gihihihi don't kill me!  
**[[ A dragon's crystal ]] **I hope you weren't offended with what I said…it's okay to call me Lei-chan-sama, just…don't over do it O.o And yes you may call me Lei-chi-chan o.o;; Yes Kai's here! Hurray!!! =dances too like a…four-year-old O.o= Yes poor Max…let's all pity Max!! =pities Max=

**Max: **¬ ¬ Right….

**[[ (hyper) breeze from the east ]] **Yeah…I also think that Mao and Rai are siblings…after all, they both have the same surname (Yin) but of course they could just be cousins or something…. Yes…and yes to both of your questions!! Gihihihi…I doubt that Mariah would want to fight Lee and Kai O.o She'd be dead before she touches either one of 'em! (LOL) And yes…I am the Queen of Fluff!! XDDDD Gyahahahahahaha…. And check out your mail! I sent Dinnertime. n.n Thanks BTW!!!!  
**[[ TNTiggris ]] **Hurray! You're right!!! Ack! Don't spill the next events!!! Nah just kidding…but you're right! n.n  
**[[ autumnburn ]] **Wee I updated! And here's chapter five to your liking…. Thanks!  
**[[ devilburns ]] **(Oooh…burn again…O.o;;) Hurray! And I updated again!!!!!!! n.n Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!  
**[[ Bonnie Mizuhara ]] **Are you the…cousin of Max or someone? O.o Well yeah it's sad…but look for more happy events to come!!! =cheers= Thanks for the review!!  
**[[ Ice Dragon638 ]] **Hahaha you're right!! He only agreed coz Dickenson requested him to fetch Rei which would also be the same time so…heck with it!!!!! And thanks! (Jeez I don't know how to portray Voltaire…he's scary -.-)  
**[[ Songs make me cry ]] **Thank you!!!!!! Well I didn't want to vanish…but _someone_ wanted to!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Anyway… =sighs= That's the past…and I rose anew! XD  
**[[ darksaphire ]] **Yes you're right at all points… =sighs= Thanks for your review!!

That's about it…oh yeah I always forget this: Thank you for all those who added me in their favorites and alerts!!!!!! Much, much appreciated!

And as always…please R&R! I don't bite and I have eyes and ears! (Point….) Thank you!!!!!!!!!

**  
  
= Ja ne! =**


	6. Love…?

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **YEY I'm back!!! HOORAY!!!! cheers I am back (fighting my lazy hormones in the process) and manage to update my fanfic!! (actually I am sick today…I'm having sore eyes -.-)

ANYWAY!!!! I am still updating my fic!!

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Muchos gracias! Salamat po (that's Filipino XP for thank you)!! I love y'all! glomps everyone O.o;;

The answering the reviews thingy is at the bottom. n.n

Chapter 06! Hooray! be warned XDDDD

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fortunately, Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade doesn't belong to me, or else it wouldn't be one **hell** of a **famous** animé, and it wouldn't be suited for the younger audience. XD So, nope._

**  
  
Chapter Six – Love…?**

Kai, _totally_ bored out of his shell, was sitting in front of his black computer, as laid his back sluggishly on the swiveling chair. Rei on the other hand was brushing his hair stroke by stroke, leisurely so as to make sure his silky tresses style in the way he wanted, while observing himself on a mirror. He then took the red ribbon nearby and started tying the rest of his hair at the back with a smile plastered on his face. He then stood up, then walking up to Kai, he patted the older boy's shoulder.

"What are you doing Kai?" Rei asked, looking totally interested at the tinkering done by Kai as he fiddled with the ebony keyboard and mouse.

"Looking for a damn chat mate," Kai mumbled, growling as he entered a chat room with no one to chat with. Rei stared for a while at the screen as his mind began to work normally again. Clearly, he wasn't that accustomed to…this kind of things. "Stop staring!"

"Sorry, guess I'm too amused for my own good, hm?" he jokingly commented, standing up from his bent form. "Aren't you hungry?"

"…Are you?"

The Chinese slightly blushed, then faintly nodded his head. Kai smirked.

"At least I have something to do now," he stated, standing up from the seat and looking back at Rei. "Feel free to do anything you want, I'll be back before you even know it," he murmured, trotting towards the entrance of the area and exiting swiftly, closing the door.

The neko-jin felt curiosity got over him and he replaced the bored Russian on his position with himself. He dabbled for a while with the files saved in the mainframe of the computer, once in a while raising an eyebrow when he encountered something not really into his sense of taste. Finally after getting tired from playing with some of the games, he exited, pressing the close button just as a pop-up appeared. Rei felt his skin jump up, he was surprised to death and it was quite freaky that he was alone in a dark room. Coming back to his senses, as he calmed his furious beating, he studied the pop-up that emerged.

It wasn't one of those advertisement pop-ups, neither warnings nor reminders. It was an instant message, clearly stating someone was trying to chat with Kai's profile. Inquisitive and interested at the same time, Rei decided to read the message. It read….

**Wo ai ni Kai-kun! :** Hey Kai! Long time no chat, ne? Thank goodness I found out that you're online at this time, I was kinda bored too y'know. sighs Dad is trying hard to contact Mr. Voltaire, said it was business or something…. So, how's it going?! Been practicing hard?

Rei quietly sighed as his mind began processing the text he had just read. Was this…the girl Kai was in with the photo? So he had contact with her after all…. And from the looks of it she appeared to be rather close with Kai…or so Rei think. After a few seconds another message surfaced below it.

**Wo ai ni Kai-kun! :** …You don't want to talk to me?

The raven-haired teen fidgeted. He didn't know what to do, how does the captain react to this stuff? Trying to think of the perfect thing to do another message popped up.

**Wo ai ni Kai-kun! :** …Guess I'll just see you then?

_Wait, wait, wait!!!_ Rei thought as his fidgeting hands grabbed the keyboard and started typing…stuff just to make the girl, whoever she was, stay online for the _real_ Kai to chat with her. Without anything else to type in mind, and attempting to 'talk' like Kai, he typed….

**Hn….:** I've been practicing.

_There, it wasn't that hard…._ Rei convinced himself as he let out a _big_ sigh of relief, restlessly glancing back and forth at the door, hoping for the BladeBreakers' captain to return immediately. His prayers weren't met when the girl replied, her message flashing on the screen.

**Wo ai ni Kai-kun! :** You finally replied! I actually thought you're going to ignore me AGAIN! Hehe

Rei stared at the monitor, mouth wide-opened. Again…? So Kai has been avoiding her…. Snapping back to reality he noticed another reply.

**Wo ai ni Kai-kun! :** …Kai? I just remembered…Drazzangra has been losing battles lately. Can you help me remodel her? Pretty please??? starts looking desolate

The tanned teen cannot believe what he had just read. Kai could actually keep up with this girl…but not with the sugar-high Max and Tyson? _Oh._ He smacked himself mentally on the head—he just remembered the 'current' situation they were in. He started muttering low, Chinese curses to himself for being stupid of thinking something even close to _that_, and fortunately, the young master of the household entered the room with cans of soda, a pizza and several chips.

"Typical Kai-midnight-snack?" Rei half-jokingly asked, accepting the handed can of ice-cold cola. Kai just snorted and tossed the other stuff on the nearby coffee table, as his crimson eyes averted to the screen, making him wide-eyed, both surprised and displeased.

"That…. Can't get enough of me can she?" he mumbled, his gaze scanning the previous 'conversation'. Rei cringed, standing up from the chair.

"Kai, give her a chance. Look, she just wants help to fix…er, her Drazzangra, whatever it is…"

"Her _BEYBLADE_." The Chinese inattentively remembered the picture, the girl was actually grasping a black and pink beyblade, he noticed…. "…What I cannot believe is that she has a _BIT-BEAST_. I don't have any idea how she had one…. Maybe it's artificial, considering the technology today and her wealth, like what those Demolition Jerks did…."

Rei rolled his eyes. Kai still couldn't get over with the topic about the Demolition Boys—how they were just ordered, and how they were really not…_that_ mean. Suddenly he noticed that Kai was already seated at the chair and typing a reply, slightly pissed. It read….

**Hn….:** Yeah, yeah. _You_ come over and bring _your_ own Beyblade parts. I won't waste my time if you don't give me immediately the problems with your beyblade. GTG, am entertaining my kitty. Laters!

Kai didn't even wait for her reply, instead instantaneously exited the messenger and shut off only the monitor. Rei saw only a glimpse of what Kai was typing because he exited it immediately, but something had caught his eye at the statement. _"…My kitty?" _the neko-jin thought, what did Kai mean by that? Although he really wasn't sure if he read it right or just an imaginary thing or whatever….

The sound of the sizzling of the cola broke Rei from his thoughts and he found the Russian sitting on the gray beanbag, grabbing a bag of potato chips. The raven-haired teen sat down beside him and reached out his hand to the already-opened potato chips, seizing a handful and eating them one by one.

Minutes passed and they were still just staring into space, nibbling on the different snacks, occasionally sipping into their own soda. Kai had decided seconds ago to gawk at the ceiling, his head rested on the beanbag. Rei was playing with the end of his tied hair, his head lowered, facing the floor.

"…I need to have some fresh air," Rei's voice crashed the stillness abruptly mumbled, getting up from his seating. Kai quickly followed suit and showed him the sliding door to the balcony, opening it for him. Stepping out, Rei slowly shut his golden eyes from the world, allowing the slight cold breeze to brush along his face. He walked up to the ledge of the balcony and he leaned forward to it, resting his arms. Kai stood beside him, his face blank, just watching the night sky donned with stars glimmer with their sparkle.

It was yet again another five minutes of utter tranquility, only the sound of the night breeze was audible. Rei by now had opened his eyes, joining Kai with his stargazing. Then, a thought passed his mind, and him being the open-minded boy that he was, spoke out something that only Kai could know since they shared quite a few secrets. Sighing, he voiced out his thought.

"…You know, Kai? I was wondering…why do people love? Not that I'm complaining…but…why?" he felt a shiver ran down his skin as the cold wind stroked along his face. Kai didn't even bother looking at him, instead, answered what had first entered his mind, his voice low and whispered.

"Because they do."

…Silence again. Then Rei let out a small chuckle, inching closer to Kai to share the warmth as the coldness was beginning to drop.

"Silly me," he murmured, turning his eyes back to the twinkling dots of light. "A simple but meaningful answer. Why haven't I thought of it? …No one can understand love. It just happens."

….

"I have never been in love before. I wonder why? Love, as in as a lover, but not as a brother. So far only brotherly love is I had shown, nothing more, nothing less," he continued voicing out, rubbing his hands together back and forth. "Love—is it such a great thing that many people wanted to experience it? So far… love hasn't been a very pleasing feeling…Maxie and Tyson hurting each other, Mariah…frequently losing herself in her dreams, Li…er, Li…"

Kai wondered aloud as his gaze finally landed on the smaller figure beside him. "Li?"

Rei sighed. _Slipped again! Another smack to my dumb mind…. _"…I really shouldn't be telling you this, but since he didn't restrict me to not tell anyone…. Just this morning before I left China, Li…Li admitted to me that…that he…er…"

"He loved you. Right?" Kai finished for him, removing his glance. The Chinese slightly nodded, blushing a bit. Kai continued speaking. "…You can never say love is a great thing, unless you experience it. Even if you hurt and suffer, when you love someone, all of it doesn't matter as long as that person is happy. …Pfft, I'm becoming sappy…"

Rei chuckled once more as he raised his lowered head, glancing at the older boy. "You sound very un-Kai, you know that? And you seem to know a lot about this…'love'…I thought you said you had never been in love before…?" he teased, his voice filled with amusement but with a tinge of depression. Kai shot him a glare, however smirking all the while.

"…I hadn't."

Rei continued to giggle, slightly shivering. "Thanks for listening, Kai."

"No prob."

The annoying silence again came revolving around them, quieting the area, hushing the place. Merely the slight huffing of their breaths was hearable and the flowing of the air, sending locks of their hair to push against their skin. Staring at the night sky, again it had seemed quite romantic, but to them it had meant nothing, unfortunately to say the least.

Suddenly, out of the blue Rei absentmindedly settled his head on Kai's shoulder, resting on it, feeling comfortable at the position. Kai…as if a trigger, draped his arm on the younger lad's shoulder by unseen reflex. They remained at the same position for quite some time, just watching the stars glow, just making the wind lick against their flesh, just letting their hair tickle their face, just sharing each other's warmth. Well, until Rei let out a soft yawn.

"Signal to sleep," Rei muttered, earning a laugh from the older boy who shook his head, releasing the neko-jin's frame and sliding open the door, letting Rei enter first.

Once inside, Rei flopped down on the bed and slid himself under the covers, Kai lying down beside him. Turning around, the Chinese uttered, "Goodnight Kai, sweet dreams," finally his back against Kai, falling asleep almost immediately. Of course Kai knew that Rei instantly fell asleep, he could hear his breathing even and deep, so he didn't bother answering a reply.

"…G'night, kitten." _Heck._

Kai fell asleep instantaneously too, hoping tomorrow they would already know _something_ on how to help the two 'kids'.

_Damn._

**  
  
Chapter Six – Love…? – To be continued…**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **WAAAAAAAAAA no killing please!! I know nothing happened…but still…it's fluffy right?? RIGHT?? And you want that right?? Ne? XP

Answering the reviews thingy:

**Songs make me cry **Thank you! And you're right, who wanted to anyway?? wonders XP  
**MadMaddie **It's okay. n.n And you're right, this "next" chapter is the fluffy one. XP And you mentioned me being your god? O.o I can't say I'm happy…but I AM flattered. blush Anyways thank you for reviewing!!!!!!  
**Ice Dragon 638 **Hehe LOL! And I only have to say thank you!! n.n  
**darksaphire **LOL you have a point! XP Woo… O.o me dun like seme-Rei…but it's ok for the lot of you…. Well unfortunately me only reason is I AM lazy! XP Thank you!!  
**Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high **WAAAA the puppy-dog-eyes again!!! melts XD Stop doing that! Nah don't think bad thoughts…but it's okay if you keep it to yourself (lol)! Thank you!!  
**devilburns **Thank YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**hyper breeze from the east **O.o I thought I already sent you dinnertime…oh well I'll try next time. LOL what a thought!!! XDDD Well we never know don't we… nnww Heehee…yeah we'll figure it out sooner or later. XP Thank you!**  
a dragon's crystal **Hey! Yes of course it made sense! Well you see NOW what happens…lol! Thank you!  
**TNTiggris **Thank you! I'm glad you're still reviewing…heehee.  
**kero-chan39 **WAIII another new reviewer!!!!! Oh and thank you. Let's all pity Rei. pities Rei

That's about it! Keep reviewing people!! I don't bite! XP (Sorry I'm a bit in a rush today so I'm…speechless. O.o) See y'all!!!!!!!!!!!

**  
  
Ja ne! **


	7. Morning After

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Whoopee! I am back, and here again to update my fanfic! Weee!!! n.n Sorry, I'm a little high on sugar intake today… 'coz I drank tea and ate honey O.o And plus, I'm having this unusual fetish for blondes. (Mystel! Miguel! Hey that rhymes XP) I wanna watch G-REV!!!! **–**_curses_**-** I wanna watch I wanna I wanna I wanna!!!! **–**_gets into her 4-year-old tantrums_**- **Meh but anyway…moving onto the real thing!

I'm gonna post a new fic. n.n It's called Final Stage and I hope you guys like it as how you like _this…thing_. Though I can't promise it having "regular" updates…(it's not really finished yet, I just want to know how people would react to the first chapter).

As always, thank you for those lovely people who kept on reviewing me. I love you all!!! **–**_cries and gets all dramatic like a winner of Miss Universe O.o;;_**-**

I STILL WANNA WATCH G-REV!!!! I miss my Hiruta dammit!!! (Even though he's only show in G-Rev in only _one_ episode… . ) And Boris looks so…COOL…. O.O I'm in love with Boris!!!!!!

**Boris: **Hands off, woman.

**Lei-chi: **Kawaii-ness!!!! **–**_glomps Boris_**-**

**Boris: -.-**

But still here it is, Chapter Seven! **–**_cheers_**- **And as usual, the answering the reviews thingy is at the bottom. Thanks again!!!

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Oh my god!!! Someone stole Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade from me!!! **-**as if**-**_

**  
  
Chapter Seven – Morning After**

The morning sun's rays landed on Rei's face, signaling for the new day that awaited them. His golden eyes fluttered open, him yawning and stretching his arms. He looked around for a clock, and when he located it, it surprised him—eleven o'clock. It was already noontime and he was still asleep! Anyway, they slept at about three in the morning…. He shook his head and looked at Kai, who was still asleep beside him, and his eyes widened with bewilder.

The blanket was by now slightly misplaced, revealing the upper parts of the two boys' bodies. One of Kai's arms was placed under his pillow, supporting his head. Another was…well, draped over the neko-jin's slender physique, as if clutching him as his own, clung too tightly and possessively.

Rei felt himself giggle, mainly it was because of Kai's silliness, he could become naughty after all…. Chuckling more he decided it was time to wake up, so he started shaking Kai from his slumber, not before removing the pale arm clinging to his waist. Soon after a few more seconds the crimson-blood eyes came into view, still slightly droopy.

"Wake up, Kai-_KUN_," Rei teased, tugging onto the older boy's arm.

"Don't call me that, it's annoyed me too much…" Kai mumbled as he leisurely pushed himself upward, ruffling his two-toned hair still messy from sleep. Rei followed suit and after a few minutes they were now fully awake, Kai brushing his teeth inside the bathroom, the doors wide open and Rei brushing his hair, untied from its ribbon.

Rei was looking quite thoughtful, obvious in his features that he was thinking something deep. Then all of a sudden he burst out his thought from his head, gazing at the Russian lad.

"Why do you have face paint, Kai?"

No response.

"…Because, you never told me why before…"

Still no response.

"…If you don't want to tell I understand…" Rei mumbled, starting to return his golden gaze back to the mirror, continuing the combing. Just as then Kai stepped forward to him and glared at him through the reflecting object, crossing his arms.

"If you would just stop thinking of petty things, then I'll talk to you seriously," the older boy snorted, shaking his head as Rei started to smile and tried to look innocently at him.

"I know, I'm starting to do that usually, but I just can't help it! So many mysterious things going on around here…" he tilted his head around the room to add effect to his statement. Kai smacked him gently on the head and started chuckling. "What? I didn't say anything funny!!!"

Kai shook his slate head again and signaled for the door. "C'mon, breakfast…or in this case _lunch_."

"Wait, wait, I'll change first…"

"Do it quickly!!!"

The silence between them was quickly swallowing the area, making the Chinese feel a little tense and fidgety at the situation as the two strolled down the corridors to the 'main dining hall'. He couldn't help but feel nervous, sure he knew perfectly that staying quiet was one of the captain's best expertise but he couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen and he wouldn't be ready about it. Suddenly a ring surprised him and when he found out, Kai's celphone was ringing—someone was calling him. Annoyed Kai took out the cel from his pocket, scowling after he had read the name on the caller ID. Puffing he answered the call.

"What do you want?" his first _warm_ greeting sounded abruptly, making the Chinese who was observing him frown. Few seconds' silence, then Kai spoke up again. "Alright already! Wait there and don't touch anything!" he shouted, ending forcefully the call sliding in the device into his pants' pocket. He snorted again and started muttering something under his breath.

"Kai…" Rei began, making Kai glare to him as he was now in a bad mood. Rei quickly averted his eyes and looked at everything except the older boy just next to him. "You know, it's not nice to talk at the phone like that…"

"Try having a girl that always bugs you 24/7!" Kai reverted to him, crossing his arms as they persisted the walking. The neko-jin felt himself lost in thought for a moment, then something came to him and he managed to smile back at the captain.

"I have Mariah, and she's been in my life ever since birth."

Silence. Then it was Kai's turn to smile. "Why? Does she annoys you? As far as I remembered I believe she was the closest thing to you. I think she's your girlfriend."

Rei snatched his head up and continued to smile at Kai. "Key word: WAS. And she's not my girlfriend, I don't even think that! It's like marrying my sister! Eech!"

"We both have a rabid 'girlfriend'. Strange enough," Kai concluded, rolling his eyes to add sarcasm to his sentence. Rei chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Tch, you're going to meet my—" Another roll with his crimson eyes "—_fiancée_, she's waiting at the living room…. Better introduce you now, what do you think?"

"W-whatever you want to do I…I guess," Rei stuttered, actually feeling nervous at just meeting someone new. _Hang on Rei, it's just a friend of Kai! No big deal!_ His mind screamed at him, but he couldn't still couldn't stop fidgeting with his hands and soon Kai took notice of this.

"Are you nervous?" Kai inquired, looking at his golden depths. Rei immediately shook his head.

"N-no! Of course not!" he replied, nevertheless even just his voice it could easily be interpreted that he was lying. Kai rolled again his eyes at Rei's obvious lie and instantly grabbed Rei's hands that were clutched tightly with each other, grasping it into his own pale hand. The Chinese again felt his eyes widened with surprise.

"No reason to get nervous, kitten, it's just a stupid bitch who's going to meet you," he assured him, looking back at the space before them. Just as then the neko-jin noticed that the older boy's pallid hand was still holding his own tanned hand, adding confidence to himself. He ignored it, and unnoticed to the both of them they were walking side by side down the corridor, holding each other's hand in their grasp.

Finally they had reached the end of the corridor, and then, the dreaded living room where this certain 'girlfriend' of Kai was waiting. The raven-haired teen's hand began to shake terribly again, and he felt the older boy's own hand clench to his tighter, and as he gazed into those cold crimson glare he saw was nothing near of coldness…. It was…ugh, _something,_ he just couldn't think what it was that was there.

Yup, the girl was the one in the photograph that he noticed, her long lavender hair tied by two, and in her outfit she was actually looking quite good. Rei almost blushed, why was he thinking like that with Kai's fiancée Baby pink bandanna on her head, baby pink long-sleeved turtleneck, black fitted skirt, light pink stockings and black shoes. Rei started to remember another girl with what he saw and he sweat dropped. _Mariah…pink in all her glory…._

"Oh! So that's Rei!!!" her first greeting to the two boys, jumping up from her seating on the black sofa and running towards the pair that had entered the living room. Sugar-high, she began to perk up as if like a hyper Max…. _Oh._ Rei smacked himself again mentally on the head. Her rosy pink eyes travelled up and down the neko-jins physique, as if scrutinizing every detail on him while her amused grin was widening. "You're Rei right?" she asked, looking up to meet his golden eyes. Rei nodded slightly. "I thought so! I'm Weinn, nice to meet you!" she almost screamed at him, grabbing his free hand and started shaking it wildly.

"Ahem, Weinn, I think Rei's had enough," Kai interrupted, removing Weinn's hand from the abused paw of the neko-jin. Weinn didn't react, but the Chinese was quite sure that she had felt a bit disappointed.

Despite of it, she continued to smile as she glanced back at the raven-haired teen. "You know, whenever I get Kai to talk, he always talks about you, do you know that?!"

Rei's golden eyes widened as he gazed at Kai to ask questions, but then those crimson-blood eyes ignored his attempts of getting him to talk. Sighing he glanced back at the shorter girl in front of him, but only blushed to find that she was staring at the hands that were clamped together—his and Kai's. He quickly removed his hand away from Kai, thinking that she might misunderstood it with another meaning. He almost fell when he noticed that she was smiling interestingly, that wasn't really the reaction he was expecting….

"Kai!" she yelled, glaring at the oldest teen. Rei almost fell again, wasn't she just smiling a while ago? Now she's getting angry…eep. "I can't believe it! You're replacing your fiancée with…that?!" she pointed at Rei, disgustingly. Rei was starting to sense his embarrassment level rising. "…I can't blame you, she's prettier and sexier than I am!"

Rei blushed more as he heard the girl giggling—she was joking after all and Kai knew that he wasn't reacting a bit. What bothered him most was that Weinn mistook him for a girl! Well he actually appeared quite girly…. His usual bandanna was positioned on his forehead, but his hair wasn't in its usual wrap, instead only tied with a red, flashy ribbon. He was wearing long-sleeves that day, so his muscular toned arms weren't obvious, and his Chinese top was very long, up to his knees that it appeared to be a skirt. Red wraps were tied along his waist, and his pants underneath were almost fitted and his Chinese shoes didn't help at all too.

"Er…I'm not a girl," he uttered, blushing more. Weinn covered her mouth in shock, apologizing ecstatically as she started studying Rei again.

"I'm really sorry, Rei-ch…kun! I…I thought you're a girl…because you're so pretty…" she admitted, her cheeks painting with red tint.

"I understand. Most people mistook me for a girl at first glance. It's not so fussy…and they also said it was because I was pretty or beautiful…"

Kai took this as his another opportunity to interrupt. "I believe that's enough introduction for one day, can we move on to the real thing here, please?" he sarcastically announced rolling his eyes. Weinn grabbed something from her bag and she set them on the table, Rei and Kai both following behind her.

The lavender-haired girl then revealed her black and pink Beyblade, Drazzangra. "Well you see, Draz tends to lose balance immediately after a few minutes' spinning, and her attack isn't that much powerful as before, therefore, she's low in balance and attack. However her defense and endurance is the same. I don't know what happened!"

The Chinese sat beside her on the floor and grasped Drazzangra and began to disassemble it, while Kai was looking over the Beyblade parts brought by Weinn. "I think the attack ring and weight disk should both be replaced," Rei mumbled as he searched around the table for a screwdriver.

"These won't be any good," Kai depreciated the various parts, earning a depressed look from Weinn. "These aren't what we need for the problem of your blade. Sorry, but you can go home now," he slurred, standing up from the floor. Rei shot him an angry glare.

"Don't listen to him, Weinn. If he won't help you I will," the neko-jin assured her, thinking deeply. "Aha! I remember now! Wait here." At that he started to run towards the corridor again, leaving a stupefied Kai and Weinn behind, watching him disappear from view. After a few minutes he returned, panting heavily, clutching a small bag that seemed to be a bit heavy. "I'm right, I brought my spare parts," he grinned, setting it apart from the girl's and examining each carefully. "This!" he cried, holding up a black attack ring. "This is perfect! Just enough weight to keep the blade in balance and enough wideness to attack another blade…. And this weight disk should do the trick…."

After a few more seconds of assembling he finally had it finished, looking like it was brand new. Weinn jumped and down with joy. "I came here for Kai's help but you're the one who helped me instead! Thanks Rei!"

Rei once again glared at Kai, who did nothing but scoff at the girl's every small reaction. He reached out for Driger in his pocket and offered, "We better test Drazzangra first."

"Outside!" Kai added, pointing at the door. His fiancée giggled and immediately rushed to the portal, still giggling. The neko-jin wondered, why was she so happy? _It's really weird to have sugar-high and hyper girls always by your side…. Just like Mariah…._ He added the last bit to satisfy his statement.

Once they were outside, Rei took out his launcher and Weinn also did with hers, attaching the Beyblade to the device. Later after a few times of spinning (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe spinning Beyblades…. Besides you'll get the picture ;) Weinn ultimately had a final conclusion. "Drazzangra's gotten _better!!!_" she screamed, launching herself at Rei who fought back to retain his balance. Kai watched at the scene, just staring, his face still blank and devoid of any emotions. "Xie-xie Rei-han! (1) Hontou ni arigatou!!! (2)"

Rei blushed and nodded, but he was a bit confused that this girl knows how to speak Chinese…although he knew that it wasn't that unusual anymore.

"I'm half-Chinese half-Japanese," Weinn voiced out as if she had read Rei's thoughts.

"So you finished your business here, you may go," Kai cheekily mumbled, crossing his pale arms and gesturing for the gigantic gate waiting for the girl's departure. Weinn was saddened, not obvious from her grinning expression but the Chinese sensed this eventually and she headed for the gate. Just as then Rei stopped her from her tracks as an idea struck his mind.

"Kai! I have an idea!" he shouted at Kai, who was glaring at him from stopping Weinn. "Let's ask Weinn for her help! Girls are better at this kind of stuff!"

"Help? For what?" she asked, walking back, confused. Kai rolled his crimson eyes and started to go back to the mansion.

"I can't do anything now can I," he whispered, earning a smile from Rei's lips.

"Thanks Kai!"

Weinn blinked innocently. "Huh??"

****

****

**  
  
Chapter Seven – Morning After – To be continued…**

****

****

**  
  
Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Hahaha!!! I know, nothing happened in this horrible crappy chapter!!! Because my mind wasn't working well so…sorry for a pitiful result. Gomen. Weinn is finally here (my OC) and she will be with them for a while…if she agrees to help in a homosexual-relationship-problem. HAHAHA! Anyway…as always, please RR!!! Tell me how I did this time!!! Oh, the translations! (for those who doesn't know)

(1) – Chinese for "Thank you, Rei!" (–han is for respect in Chinese, same as for –chan, –kun, –san and –sama in the Japanese lingo)  
(2) – Japanese for "Really, thank you!!!"

There…. I added that just for the sake of showing that Weinn is half-Chinese and half-Japanese (that I believe she mentioned earlier…). Those who are curious of Weinn, you may ask me her bio/profile!

The answering the reviews thingy:

**Virtual white tiger - **Hiyee new reviewer!! n.n Noooo…I seriously don't believe that I'm THAT good. I'm just…lucky. n.n;; Anyhow thanks for the review!!  
**Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high - **Haha better believe it!! XDDD No it was because…I was rushing at that time, there are so many things running through my head I can't think straight…so gomen!! **-**_desperately bows her head_**- **Haha you're right it's the fluffy chapter…and YOU! Stop doing the puppy-dog-eyes!! It's TORTURE I tell you, TORTURE!!!! **_–_**_writhes in pain**- **_Oh and thank you BTW. n.n  
**A dragon's crystal - **Hey gurl what do you know, you're RIGHT! Kai's fiancee did show up in this chappie! Good going! XP **_–_**_sighs_- Thank goodness you're not kiling me…I thought that I'd die with what I just wrote! O.O And about the "more fluffy scenes next chapter"? You'll just have to see about that…. XD Thanks!  
**kero-chan39 - **Thank you!! And I updated!! Hooray!! And I'm flattered! **_–_**_blushes**-  
**_**SoulSister - **WOW! A new reviewer! It's nice to know you like my plot. n.n Thank you!!  
**saFire flamE - **Haha LOL!!! I updated as quick as I could…hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!!  
**TNTiggris - **Heehee…the chapter you've been waiting for!! Hooray!!!!!!! Surely you're enjoying this now aren't yah?!?! **_–_**_winks**-  
**_**MadMaddie - **Hehe, thanks!! I agree, I liked that part too. It gets the cheesy part outta me XP. But bleh anyway, I hope you'd still find the next chapters interesting too!! nOn  
**devilburns - **Giihihihihi. Thanks!!  
**Ice Dragon638 - **Aw, you're not late!! And um…they sorta got together…well you probably had read it by now!! XDD Thanks!!!!  
**darksaphire - **You're not late too! You're right, I also have a hectic schedule at school. Lots of projects, assignments, stupid projects, reports, THOSE STUPID PROJECTS!!! Augh they get me mad!!! **_–_**_grits teeth**- **_But tell the truth I don't study…at all!! O.O Really! It's because of my lazy hormones…ahh even at school…. (That's why I'm always rushing and cramming… u.u;;) Yup Seme-Rei is kinda hot and sexy XP not to mention…unusual O.o But yah, it's unusual for him to be all angsty in fanfics…(Meh in G-Rev he doesn't even seem to smile!! Stupid Rei-chan.) But anyway…thank you!!!!  
**autumnburn - **WAI! You're back! (I _think_ you're back…I think you're one of my previews reviewers…) But anyhow…thank you!!!

So that's about it…have nothing else to say—oh wait! Don't forget to review in Final Stage. I'd really appreciate it. Hmmm…I think that's all! n.n

Please RR!!! Thanks!!!

****

****

**  
  
-- Ja ne! --**


	8. Phone Calls

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **OMG!!! It's been TWO months for god's sake!!!! Ahh!! My lazy hormones had been acting up and I wasn't able to update for two fucking months…. -.- Sorry…I'm just having a bad time is all…. (Actually…I'm so busy with school and stuff that I don't have time to use the internet…sorry peeps!)

Sigh…I'm actually sad since we don't have G-Rev here!! AAAHHH!!!! I'M MAD!!! Fuming mad I say!!!!! Damn cable! **–curses-**

But as I always say…I love you all, my lovely reviewers!! **–hugs each and everyone- **You always make my day and even though I haven't updated for two months, I hope that you'd still review my fic!

Here it is, chapter eight! HOORAY!!!!

The answering the reviewers thingy is at the bottom! ;P

**_Disclaimer: _**_……_**-_glances at Takao Aoki_**_- **Aoki:** NO! You can't have Beyblade! **Lei-chan:** MEANIE!!!_

**Chapter Eight – Phone Calls**

Lavender hair brushed along her face as her jaw dropped to the floor. They had been sitting in the second floor balcony for a while now and the cold breeze of October wasn't helping at all. She gripped tighter her abused skirt in her fists as her ears continued to heed the information the Chinese sitting in front of her was conveying.

"…So that's it, that's the whole story. …Can you help us? …Please, Weinn…?" Rei pleaded, searching for answers in her rosy pink eyes. Her eyes were water-logged and her mouth wide-open, clearly, you can tell she was in shock and surprise. Rei was starting to have a bad feeling that he had done a wrong thing….

When she finally had senses she quickly stood up, almost toppling the chair she was perching on. "I…I can't believe…t-that…" she started mumbling, covering her mouth with her hands. Oh no…she was _so_ freaked now…bad thing. "…That…your friend could do that to a girl!!!" She screamed, fisting her hands. "Who is this…?! Tyson…?! He doesn't know how to care for a girl…poor Maxine…"

Rei smiled sloppily as he sweat dropped. Yeah, he knew that what he's doing was wrong, telling Weinn that Max was a girl when he wasn't, but the least thing he wanted was to Weinn freak out because their friends were…_that_ type of persons. And so far, he has been succeeding to making her believe, and he would do so until he thinks it would be best to stop. Right now, just, not _yet_.

Kai snorted after he heard his fiancée scream at the neko-jin's little 'discussion' with her. He just couldn't believe how _gullible_ this person could be, yet when he told her that he doesn't at all like her a bit, she would not have faith in him. _Tch…some people could be real asses._

"Alright, you can count on me, Rei-han!" Weinn confidently announced, fisting her dainty hands. "I'll help in thinking of a solution! Sigh…you really care for them, don't you? I can feel it…. You're such a kind person, Rei-han…" she continued to mumble, finally calming down. Rei felt content within himself that finally, they have another hand in helping with the… 'situation'. "…I wish Kai would be the same…."

"What?" Rei and Kai chorused, glancing at the lavender-haired girl.

Weinn quickly shook her head. "Er…nothing, nothing!" She glanced at the nearby clock inside the building and started to hyperventilate. "Oh no!!! One o'clock!!! Dad's going to kill me!!! I have to go!" she fidgeted as she started doing little jumps to stop her from being nervous. Both boys both headed for the main entrance followed by the problematic girl, she stirring with her hair. "Why do we have to go to Singapore anyway…??? Sheesh…okay Kai, Rei, I'll just call if I ever have something in my head, or if I could catch Kai online I'd message him or…e-mail…depends…okay bye!!!" She dashed speedily to the colossus gate and exited, and just as then a private car stopped in front of her and she entered it, waving back to the two boys.

The Chinese neko-jin waved his tanned hand in return and the automobile at last departed, obtaining a satisfied sigh from the young master.

"You're being a jerk again," Rei plainly uttered, not looking one glance at the older boy beside him.

"_I know_."

Rei shook his head but he couldn't help but snigger at Kai's obvious remark, until Kai placed an arm around his shoulder and he was snapped out of his sense, feeling weird at the Phoenix's sudden motion.

"Come on, lunch," Kai offered, guiding the way inside the mansion and to the dining hall.

On the way to their destination, along the different rooms and corridors, Kai still had his arm positioned on the neko-jin's clothed shoulder, and Rei was staring at the ground as they walked, blushing. Not because of the arm around his neck, he was completely avowed to that and didn't mind it, merely because of the simple remarks made by the girl with them while ago.

"Kai…" he started, blushing more as he glanced at Kai's direction. The Russian gazed at him too that made him flush red more. "…Do I really look like a girl?"

Gah, curse him and his sudden burst again. Why was he always _too _forward when asking questions that ran through his head? He was also wondering too…he had been doing that a lot lately these days…and he couldn't control it, damn!

Kai smirked and returned his crimson eyes to the open space before them, voicing out his thoughts mixed with slight jesting. "She was right you know, you look prettier and sexier than her."

Rei had his whole body tinting red by now. "I wasn't kidding Kai! Give me a serious answer!"

"…So what if you do? What will you do about it? Face-lift?" Kai mocked him, infrequently frowning. "Truth told, if people see us right now they would eventually mistaken us for a couple or something." With that said Rei had his entire physique jittering with enough tremor that could create an earthquake. God, he felt so embarrassed, and confused as to Kai's sudden openness. He was right though, people would mistake them for being 'together'….

"Tch, I just wanted to know your opinion dammit," Rei cursed under his breath, mumbling that he hadn't one _bit_ received a serious answer from the oh-so-great leader of the BladeBreakers. Kai snorted.

"Yes, you look like a girl. Happy?" Kai answered, rolling his crimson eyes. Rei's face lightened up and he grinned like a dolt.

"YUP!"

"…You're impossible…."

"…But I don't like being referred to as a girl…. It's…kinda tiring you know, several people called me that before…as in _TONS_!" Rei exclaimed, blushing as he remembered several encounters he had the past before. The Russian looked at him funny, obviously confused. "…Well, you see…. I already told you guys that I was travelling the globe before I arrived here in Japan, right?" he asked, reminiscing the scene wherein he told the rest of the BladeBreakers of his… 'life'. Kai nodded and he continued. "…Most people I met mistakenly misapprehended me as a…shoujou1! And a bishoujou2 for that matter!"

"…"

Silence struck them as Kai was trying his best to keep his mouth shut, to avoid unnerving laughter to escape from his lips. Rei glanced a look at him fishily at his horribly contorted face of suppressed laughs.

Without walking any longer they had stopped now by the dining hall, met with its oaken portal welcoming the two hungry boys. Rei's face lightened up again and he fisted both of his hands in the air, making Kai's arm around his shoulder lose its position and falling beside the older boy's side.

"I wonder what we will have for lunch," Rei wondered aloud, smiling at Kai. The Russian just shrugged his shoulders as he hauled open the entrance, showing into view the widespread area of the dining hall, enough to support five hundred persons to be exact. The hungering aroma of the different delicacies seeped through the area and Rei sniffed the air, adding famish to his stomach. He quickly rushed to the table like a kid getting a gift from Christmas and Kai followed silently behind him, sweat dropping and head shaking with a matching roll from his eyes.

"I have a plan, _finally!!!_" Rei cheerfully exclaimed as he raised a spoon, glancing at Kai who was sitting just right beside him. So far, they had finished the main course and the side dishes, the only delicacy left now was the dessert. Swallowing a spoonful of jelly the captain nodded his head as Rei imparted his so-called 'plan'. "Well, here's it is: We play cupid for Max and Tyson! As simple as that!"

"And _how_ exactly do we do that?"

"…Er…um…" the neko-jin trailed off, not really knowing the main part of the plan yet. His mind tried to think of the how-part, frequently bumping into ideas not actually helpful. After a few battles within his head, he let out a smile—he solved the how-part! "We…always set them up, until eventually Max realizes how good Tyson is, and…forgive him, and they could be together again!"

"…Let me repeat what I said: _HOW_ exactly do we do that?"

_Or he could be wrong. _Rei thought as he quieted for a while, comprehending that he doesn't know the answer to that question too. "Uh…let me think about that…"

Suddenly, a ring from Kai's celphone broke Rei's thoughts and Kai sighed again, as if knowing exactly who was calling him. He took out his celphone and answered it immediately. "Talk."

"…Can I speak with Rei? He's more sociable," Weinn gently spoke from the other line, sarcastically but not meant to make Kai angry, unfortunately, she did. The irritated Russian heavily handed the phone to Rei who was surprised at him, putting up the device near his ear. "Are you there? Rei?"

"Yes, this is me…. Weinn is this you?" Rei asked, confusingly.

"Hai, Rei-han! Guess what? While I was dozing in here in the plane, in my dreams, I had an idea! I saw you and Kai with…maybe those were Tyson and Maxine…setting them up in an amusement park you know? And that was a ferris wheel ride too! So romantic…."

Rei chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you're right…. But…is it allowed to use phone in there? I believe it will disturb radio waves or something…."

It was Weinn's turn to laugh this time. "Don't fret over small details! So…could that count as an idea? By the way I also have another. You can reserve a table for them in a fancy restaurant and it's on Kai—I know he'll agree to that, especially if it comes from you! You know that too ne? You're a bestfriend of him right?" she teased, and the Chinese boy could perfectly see her now—giggling and her rosy pink eyes all staring at him capriciously. He almost blushed as he turned away from Kai's view that was by now wondering what the heck those…two _girls_ were talking about that Rei was acting weird. He chortled, smirking at his thoughts.

"Yup, good ol' buddies," Rei answered calmly at her, successful at his attempt of acting normal. Weinn continued to snicker.

"…Well then Mr. Good-Ol'-Buddies, why don't you find Mr. Sourpuss a girl of his own, hm?"

"…He already has you, what more could he ask for?"

Weinn rolled her eyes, although not visible in the neko-jin's eyesight. "Oh please Rei! You don't think Kai likes me even an atom do you?!"

Rei tried to act innocent. "…Eh, he doesn't?"

"Of course he doesn't! Doesn't he tell you that? Pssh, he's never going to open to anyone…. Unless…."

"…Unless?"

When Weinn was about to speak Kai quickly covered the receiver of the electronic mechanism, blocking the raven-haired teen's conversation with the girl. "Aherm, Rei, we're eating! Could you hold that chit-chat girl-to-girl talk later?" he declared rather loudly that Weinn had heard it clearly, as she started laughing her heart out with Rei blushing majorly.

"I'm not a girl!" the White Tiger quickly counterattacked at the Red Phoenix, sticking out his tongue. Kai just rolled his eyes and smirked, turning back to his jelly. Rei glared at him then talked again with Weinn. "Sorry 'bout that…."

"N-noou, thafsht's ohkeay," Weinn mumbled, obviously she was trying to hold back her fits of giggles from break out. "He was right though. Shouldn't interrupt the food fest! Besides, I really should be going too. Dad's just back from the cockpit! Eep!" she squeaked, lowering her voice. "I hope I helped Rei-chan! Talk to you two later…wait, do you have a celphone?"

Rei blushed more, if that was possible, as he felt embarrassed since he doesn't even know how to use the calendar in a celphone. "Er…n-n-none…I don't have a cel…"

Kai's crimson gaze turned to the abashed neko-jin as he nibbled on the jelly, absorbing the stuttering sentence the kitten has just made. He again interrupted the conversation by snatching his phone from Rei who got startled, a bit huffy. "He has a celphone, and if you don't mind we're—"

"Okay, _okay_!" Weinn nervously replied, to which Kai handed again the device to Rei again. Rei quickly seized it and held it up against his ear. "Ja ne, Rei-chan! Ganbatte ne!3" she taunted, ending the call. Rei had by now flushing a thousand tints of red and just when he was about to speak for himself, he was greeted with a dead phone line.

"Damn it, Weinn…" he mumbled, inhaling big breaths to try to remove the crimson on his already-painted cheeks.

"What were you talking about?" Kai asked, looking at Rei who blushed more, trying to view other things except his captain. He handed back the communication gadget to the Russian, avoiding his sanguine gaze.

"Uh…she said some ideas that might help us for our set-ups for Max and Tyson," the Chinese replied, returning to eat away his jelly.

"Oh? Then why were you blushing?"

Rei's raven eyebrows met viciously at Kai's question. "It's…none of importance! What matters here is…hey wait a second why did you tell Weinn that I have a celphone when I don't?!"

"Because you'll have," Kai answered simply, his tone monotonous as always, his voice low and serious. The neko-jin wondered at him in confusion to his statement. Suddenly, Kai's crimson gaze made its way to his direction and started studying him, until the slate-haired boy smiled gently at him. Not very unusual to Rei that is, it's just like any normal smile Kai would show at him. "Besides, you have something, there," Kai pointed out, his thumb brushing along Rei's skin to wipe off the strawberry jelly that had soiled his face.

"And _you_ have something there," Rei stated, letting his tanned fingers touch the face paint gracing Kai's feature.

….

Rei was the first one to pull away. "Let's go over to Maxie's house, what do you say? We better start this setting-up thing as soon as possible."

Kai nodded. "You're right, we better leave…" he stood up, walking up the door. Rei followed behind him, slightly depressed, as he clearly saw Kai's reaction—his face could tell all what he felt at the moment, he was annoyed, same time unhappy, whatever the reason was it was unrevealed to Rei's knowledge.

_"Ja ne, Rei-chan!__ Ganbatte ne!" _echoed Weinn's voice in Rei's head, bewildering him more. _What did she mean by that?_ he wondered, thinking deeply. Flicking his raven locks, he tried to change the topic within his head, and his brain chose that time to remember the appearance of his distraught friend Max the moment he entered their Hobby Shop, eyes puffy, cheeks flushing and tear-stained. He felt sick again, and luckily for him he didn't throw up his lunch.

He carefully glanced at Kai who was seated beside him in the Ferrari 2003. They were now about to exit the Hiwatari property, and according to Kai's wristwatch the current time was two-thirty in the afternoon. As he analyzed the Russian's facial expression, he could distinctly notice the uneasiness within him, and those crimson eyes tell perfectly that he was in a deep-thinking trance.

"Kai, you okay?" Rei asked, blinking his golden orbs. Kai smirked, but not removing his gaze at the road ahead.

"Of course. Just…set your plan to action! Call Tyson!" Kai ordered, tossing him the black apparatus, to which the Chinese fidgety snatched it and started searching for Tyson's number in the phone book. He found the one for the Kinomiya's house and he began dialing it, then held it up on his ear. The phone in the other line rang for a few times and it was answered finally by no one else but the Blue Dragon.

"Hey Tyson, it's me Rei," he greeted, smiling as if he can be seen by the Japanese boy on the other line.

"What's up Rei? Almost a month since you called," Tyson answered sleepily on the opposite line, obviously could tell that he was sleeping in. Rei sweat dropped. He doesn't know what to say next!

"Um…uh…can you go to the…the…" he trailed off, glancing at Kai who mouthed 'Monogatari Amusement Park' with a matching smirk plastered on his face. Rei jokingly glared at him. "…Monogatari Amusement Park…I just thought it will be the perfect place to meet up on my arrival day, right?"

"You're going here in Japan?! That's awesome!!! Wait till Kenny and M…" his voice lowered to that almost of silence, and Rei could tell he was feeling guilty. "…Maxie hears about this!" he tried to sound happy, but Rei knew better. "What time?"

Kai signaled three-thirty. "Three-thirty, so you have one hour to prepare! Don't be late Tyson!" Rei joked, to which the Japanese pouted on.

"I won't be late, promise! 'Kay then, gotta get ready!" And to that both of them sent each other goodbye and Rei at length ended the call, handing Kai back the celphone. He sent the Russian a thumbs up and Kai shook his head, wondering again how some people could be _so_ gullible.

"Now that Tyson's settled…it's Max's turn! I couldn't wait…drive faster Kai!" Rei sniggered, urging the BladeBreakers' captain to press on the gas pedal harder.

"Sheesh why do kittens have to be persistent??" Kai wondered audibly, prompting the neko-jin to stop his nagging. It worked!

Rei slouched back into his seat, ignoring Kai's annoying smirk of triumph over there. _I hope what we'll do work…. **Please** let it work…._ The next thing he realized, the automobile stopped, but from his view, the scene around them wasn't a bit _near_ to Max's house. He straightened up and looked about, but no Hobby Shop Mizuhara in sight. Where were they?

"Kai…this isn't Max's house," he nervously stuttered. He fidgeted more when he saw that playful smirk grace on Kai's lips.

"_I know_."

_What?!?!_

**Chapter Eight – Phone Calls – To be continued…**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Wooow is it getting interesting now??? No one's going to predict what will happen, that I can assure! I have a wild, wild imagination and as much as possible I'm going to make this as unpredictable as I can! BWAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding…whatever comes goes! And why I titled this chappie as "phone calls" is pretty obvious, right? And here are the translations to the Japanese-language-devoid!

1 "shoujou" is for "girl" (shounen is for boy)  
2 "bishoujou" is for "pretty girl" (same goes for bishounen…pretty boy)  
3 "Ganbatte ne!" is for "Good luck!" or "Do your best!"

There…. Explains why Rei was wondering with what Weinn said…. Hmm…. And as always, please RR!!! Review and tell me the truth! And if you have any ideas for "set-ups" then don't hesitate to send in yours! Can't promise I'll use all though…. I'll try but if I didn't use some then it only means that…it isn't suited for my "plot"…hehehe…. Thanks!!!

Oh and here's the answering the reviews thingy:

**Lomelindel **– Heehee! You remembered! Good boy…er…girl O.o; whatever! (I think you're a girl…XP) And _they_'re coming alright!! HEEHEE!!!!!! XDDDDD Thankies!  
**A dragon's crystal – **BORIS **IS **HOT!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! XP Oh yes, and I'm psychic too hehehe…oh and here are more fluffyness! Hooray!!! Thanks too!!  
**saFire**** Flame **– Wah?! Why did ya change your name?! Hmm…oh and thank you BTW! XD  
**darksaphire **– Yes!! Goddamn highschool life!! It's so frustrating, yargh! ¬ ¬ And I mean it…oh and it's okay if you can't review _every_ chapter…I do that too!! Hehehe!! Thanks!!!  
**hyper**** breeze from the east **– Yeyeye! It's a girl Maxie! Hooray! -.-;; Oh and you'll find out soon enough…gihihihi…Thanks!!! n.n  
**Forfirith **– Wah?! You changed your name?! O.o Yeye! I get to receive a cookie!! **–dances- **And the horror of the puppy-dog-eyes!!! NOOOO!!!!!!! **–melts again-** Thanks!  
**ShiareiChan **– Thanks for putting me on your faves author lists!!! I _really_ appreciate it!!!!!! **–jumps up and down- **Thankies!  
**autumnburn**– Awww I'm so touched…!!! I never imagined that I could inspire other people! XP Thanks!  
**Ice Dragon **– NOOOOOO!!! Not your last review!!! But it's okay, as long as you still read my fic n.n! Thanks!  
**SoulSister **– THANK YOU!! (I really enjoyed the fact that all of you liked Weinn n.n)  
**Shadow Reiko **– WOW! Another cookie!!!!! **–receives cookie- **Thank you!!!  
**devilburns**– Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
**Canadian Anime Princesses **– AND I UPDATED!!!! Hooray!!!!! Weeeeee XP Thanks!  
**Death Phoenix **– And I updated!!!! **–grins cheekily-**

And that's all I have to say!!! Don't forget to review!! Oh and thank you for all the lot that added me in their faves list! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! **–hugs everyone again-**

**- Ja**** ne! -**


	9. Unpredictable Amusement

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Hi there…**--coughs-- **It feels so awkward appearing here again after _seven _months of disappearing from everybody's sight…. Anyway, it was all because of my stupid school activities and hell, this summer (here in the Philippines, during March-May) I was a heart-broken girl so yeah, you guessed it—it's hard for me to focus on ANYTHING…! ¬.¬ But enough of the excuses! Here I am once more and I will continue my fanfic!

I hope that someone still reads this…. I hope I hadn't lost my charm! n.n

The reviewing-reviews thingy is still at the bottom. :) Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: "**Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade © Aoki Takao, 2000 Beyblade © Takara, Beyblade Project, TV Tokyo, 2001" – There! Enough evidence Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade doesn't belong to me!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – Unpredictable Amusement**

"Kai! Don't ever joke like that again!" Rei screeched angrily at Kai, who in return was smirking at the kitten's outburst.

"I wasn't joking! Now stop squeaking and take this," the Russian uttered monotonously, rendering the neko-jin a certain technological device. A celphone. Rei continued to refuse, not wanting to accept the expensive thing but Kai persuaded him until eventually, he gave up, receiving the communication gadget.

Actually they were in a district where different shops were located, and Rei has only been here just now so it wasn't familiar with him. And now this oh-so great and rich Hiwatari was buying him something he doesn't need. Damn him. He glanced back at the device on his hand, frowning slightly, as he fiddled with the keypad. Then he saw Kai smirking at him, holding up the celphone's box and the like.

"Your number is written here," the slate-haired captain stated, showing the different brochures, "and I already my stored my number and the…wench's number in there so you don't have to worry. The others' are in there too—Tyson's, Max's, Kenny's…just everybody else important…" he trailed off when he noticed Rei scrolling down the phone book to read the different numbers.

"Why do you have seven numbers in here?" the kitten asked, averting his gaze to the observing leader.

The captain smirked. "Because I have **seven**! Don't ask something stupid like that again."

Rei snorted and proceeded to snatch the car door's handles. "We should get going…we shouldn't spoil this opportunity!" He beamed, ramming himself to the automobile like an excited kid going to an amusement park. Okay, check that, they were going to an amusement park…but Rei's too old to be called a kid. Fifteen, too old? …Never mind. He's just too childish to be reprimanded at. Whatever.

Kai quickly followed suit and as he stepped on the gas pedal, the Ferrari rumbled to rush out of the narrow parking lot and back to the wide highway, proceeding to the nearest Mizuhara Hobby Shop of Beyblade.

"…I don't know how you talked me into this…" the gentle childish voice of the blonde echoed throughout them, with the Chinese grinning at his victorious attempt and the Russian sweat-dropping at the childish reaction. They were now standing in front of the Monogatari Amusement Park, and the said area was full of different, lively people, everybody was enjoying the happenings. Well, at least except one certain blonde….

"I just have that convincing power!" Rei replied, holding up his fingers in a peace sign. Max sighed for the fifth time that minute, how did Rei ever do that! It was certainly not his cup of tea and it wasn't a least bit amusing….

"…You could say that again," Kai's low voice mumbled as if he even heard what Max was thinking. Maybe he did, who knows? Haha to that.

Max glanced up to read the carnival's sign, then looked down to sigh again. "Rei, you know that I'm not in the mood for carnivals right now…tell me, **WHY!**" he screeched, but not angrily, but more of agitating. It was beginning to get to him at whatever the cause of this sudden turn of events about and all this waiting just makes him even more distraught. Heavy-hearted he glanced at the neko-jin only to find him smiling with all his heart. He gagged. "You're scaring me!"

"Stop asking questions and let's go in! Don't you want to enjoy the fun?" Rei taunted, pushing Max inside the park. Max sighed once more and again, but decided to give up. This person did have that convincing powers—but more of persisting powers—which just gets to you and in the end you wouldn't have the least bit want to reject anymore. However he did that, no one knows.

Kai watched the two with their exchange of words and expressions, smirking. He just couldn't take Rei's childish side…it's just, it doesn't suit him in a way, but in the other way…. The great White Tiger at one moment, and then in the other the playful White Kitten. Heh.

"Too bad the chief couldn't join us, right Maxie?" Rei asked, while pushing the American towards the gigantic Ferris wheel that was the center of attraction in the amusement park. Max just nodded his head in accordance and started searching around for something he wanted to go to.

Suddenly Rei stopped pushing and Max was left wondering why.

The raven-haired teen began to avert his head towards another direction, as if excited, his golden eyes glimmering with enjoyment and excitement. Too much for Kai to handle that the great Hiwatari almost lost consciousness from the…weirdness. "I saw a shooting range! C'mon Kai let's try it out!" he squealed as he tugged on Kai's arm. The slate-haired BladeBreakers captain rolled crimson eyes.

"Stop squealing! You sound like a coquette high-school girl," he pointed out annoyingly, ensuing to a fussed Driger and a laughing Draciel.

"I do **not** sound like a girl!" Rei exclaimed angrily, but in a few seconds was back to his blissful attitude as if nothing had happened. "Max, could you wait for us here? Kenny might change his mind and if no one looks out for him, he might feel bad…we'll be back quickly, I promise!" he added the last part to satisfy Max and as expected, the naïve blondie acceded to his friend's requests. Eyes shimmering with thrill Rei hastily pulled Kai towards the shooting arena. Max shook his head in disbelief—even Kai Hiwatari himself AKA the world's greatest prick alive wasn't able to escape the almighty, convincing power of Rei Kon! Grinning at his own description he waited for Kenny to arrive, if he ever does.

Rei continued to squeal as he pulled Kai towards the shooting range, but suddenly, he pushed Kai towards the next booth. "This is all going to plan! I told Tyson to meet us to the Ferris Wheel ride, and when he arrives, he'll see only Max! Perfect!"

Kai mused for a while, but then rolled his crimson eyes. "How would you get them to talk with each other, Kon? Sure, they probably might see each other, but would they even dare to speak? Lest get them to sit together."

Rei stiffened. Damn, Hiwatari has a point! He hadn't thought of that…. Quickly changing plans from A to B, not that he has a B in the first place, he swiftly pulled the Russian towards the American.

"Well that WAS quick!" Max exclaimed with Rei sweat dropping, followed with a shrug with his shoulders.

"Kai and I decided to join you instead with the…uh…Ferris Wheel!" Rei announced, tugging the two boys to fall in line with the unusually short queue of people to the said ride. The two just sighed at the peculiar childishness of the Chinese and as they lined up with the other comers, a familiar figure caught the neko-jin's exceptional eyesight. He smiled. He's not late!

The figure seemed to have seen them too, as his leisurely pace raced to a faster mode towards their direction. "Guys! I'm here!"

The three glanced at him. Max nearly broke into sobs as he noticed that person running approaching them, and he clung onto Rei's arm, burying his head into the Chinese's shoulder. The person stopped running too…Max? What's Max…shit, it all made sense! Even though he has a simple mind he could analyze a complex situation like this damn it! Rei hung his head, he had been expecting this to happen. Kai just sidetracked his gaze.

"I'm…going home…" Tyson, the boy who arrived, starting to turn for the exit when the Russian's fast reflex stopped him and he was met by the captain clutching his arm, then pulled towards the line. "Fuck it Kai let me go!"

"You're not going until you made everything clear with Mizuhara," Kai announced, his pale hand still clamped tightly against Tyson's arm.

"I don't—fuck you Kai! You freaking bastard!" Tyson continued to gripe, pulling Kai's grasp away from his but what can he do, the years of training from the Abbey bore the perfect Beyblader the unbelievable strength he possesses as of the moment, so he just couldn't loosen his grip. Eventually the energetic Japanese lost his power and he got tired of refusing, so he just gave up and allowed himself to be dragged by the Russian to the line, beside his EX-boyfriend.

"Rei…" Max mumbled, clutching tighter to the neko-jin's arm and whispering into his cat-like ears, with his face flushing red all over. "I don't think this will…"

"Oh look, you and Tyson are the two next person in the line, you get to share the same seat!" Rei proclaimed loud enough for the two EX-lovers to hear, to which both blushed at the comment. Max began to refuse that the seat to be him with Tyson and interchanges with Rei, only to end up with still the two EX-lovers sitting together. "Good luck!" Rei mumbled under his breath, smiling at the successive turn of events, well, up until now at least. "Well we better wait—"

"Sir, you're next," the ride's operator reminded him, his assistant prompting for the next seat. Rei sweat dropped. He's next! He never planned to actually ride too—

"Never mind, we're already here, too late," Kai's low voice broke him from his thoughts, succeeded with the pushing of the captain's hands laid on his back towards the seat. The operator's assistant quickly shut the door tight and the ride moved a bit to give room for the next two people.

"…This place isn't suited for us," Rei mumbled as he watched the people outside slowly decreasing in size as their elevation increased.

"What do you mean?" Kai's monotonous voice inquisitively asked, ignoring the golden eyes the seemed to have glanced at his direction.

Rei smirked. "I mean, this place isn't suited for us! It's only for lovers or something…or friends of course, but we're only two, so yeah…do you get what I mean?" Kai faintly nodded, then continued ignoring the rest of the world like he usually do. Rei on the other hand, witnessed the outside of the Ferris Wheel, marking the rides he would want to try later. "…I wonder how the two's going?" he uttered to himself, not really expecting any answer from anyone.

The Russian pursued neglecting other things and unexpectedly changed the subject. "Rei…I have something to ask—"

Ring! The Chinese's celphone suddenly rang and it surprised both of them. "Hold that I'll answer this first," Rei stated as he took his celphone and received the call. "Hello Weinn-chan?"

"Hi Rei-han! Thanks for sending me your number! Anyways, how's it going?" Kai's fiancée giggled through the other line, her voice too hyper that Rei was having a bad feeling that this girl would tease him again.

"We're currently setting your idea into action…we're in the amusement park!" Rei exclaimed, smiling at Kai who in return frowned at the neko-jin, sulking because of the one who he was talking with. Feh. "Max andeaahh—I mean Maxine and Tyson are already in the Ferris Wheel ride…" he almost slipped and he sweat dropped, slapping his head mentally from almost revealing the true…gender. Haha. Kai glanced at him smugly and he didn't like it, damn him, so he earned a glare from the Chinese.

Weinn continued to giggle at the other side. "That's great! I didn't know you could do it this fast! At this rate they'll be together again in no time!"

"I hope…."

Faintly, the half-Japanese girl sighed a bit depressingly, but managed to chuckle when she heard Rei's inquisitive tone at her situation. "Don't worry Rei, I'm just tired from travelling…. Guess for now we don't have problems about the two lovebirds, ne? How about Hiwatari? Maybe you should go find him someone now?"

Rei's golden eyes widened with surprise. "You're starting again…! He has you, his fiancée, so why do you want him to look for another? Do you want to end up sharing the house with his another wife?"

"…You don't even know if it's going to be a wife…"

"What?"

Weinn giggled nervously. "Ehehe, nothing! But, just like I said to you, he doesn't like me! I just know, he will look and search and probe and seek and rummage and—"

"I get the point."

"Yup—for a way to get the marriage arrangement off! I'm sure, he'll threaten Voltaire death penalty or something if the marriage will continue…" she pointed the prominent, obvious in her voice that she was hesitant to the truth, but also clear that she knows how to accept it. Rei felt himself sadden, not for Weinn but for the stoic person over there. He was depressed to know how much Kai was so oblivious to the fact that Weinn really likes him, it's just…. Hey wait…!

Maybe he should really follow Weinn's advice. He should find someone for Kai….

And that would be **Weinn**.

**Chapter Nine – Unpredictable Amusement – To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **And the set-ups have begun! Rei's starting a plan of his own with Weinn and Kai…hehe…! Nope, I'm not forgetting this is a Kai/Rei fic! This fic's getting longer than I planned…. Hmm…coz I don't have an outline of this fic, I sorta make everything up from the top of my head. I hope I don't get writer's block in the middle of everything!

And here are the reviewing the reviews thingy:

**Cat Helper – **If you can still read this…all I can say is, thanks for bearing with me before, and I do hope that you're still watching me! I also don't have any idea why they did that…but oh well! Thanks!  
**Lomelindel – **Wahhh…I hope you'd still see my update! Thanks for reviewing BTW. :9  
**saFire flamE – **Heehee, I wish that you can still read this! It's okay to be impatient, seeing as to how long I update this…thanks!  
**SoulSister – **I hope you still catch me and my fic! Your curiosity will now be appeased. Thanks!  
**darksaphire – **Thanks for ever reviewing my fic…yeah I updated now. After SEVEN months! Wakwakwak…hehehe thanks again!  
**Death Phoenix – **Thanks for reviewing…and I updated, but not soon though! XP  
**Ice Dragon638 – **Wahaha…I didn't bother checking out your last review but anyway, thanks for just reviewing! I hope you notice my update!  
**A dragon's crystal – **Yeah they are kawaii aren't they? Thanks for reviewing…I really like your fics LOL I sure hope that you see that I have updated at last…Thanks again!  
**kero-chan39 – **Yah I got a break for seven months! **–cries-- **But now I have updated and I hope that I could update like next week…thanks for the review!  
**hyperness – **Well I don't think Rei's childishness is being overdone…I think. O.o I didn't update SOON! **–cries once more—**But anyway…what's done is done, but at least I still updated! XP Thankies for the review…!  
**tntigriss – **Yes you're right :P Thanks for the review!  
**Forfirith the dark angel – **Wahhhhhhh…. I updated but not soon! Huhu! Thanks for the review! I will never stall as long as this ever again!  
**Shirohikari – **Wah! Thanks for the review! No! Don't live in the evil of my in-between updates! O.o I do hope you stop living in it now since I updated… XP  
**Tsunami-girl – **Thanks for the review…I updated, so I hope you still catch it!  
**melissa – **Thanks for your lovely review…….  
**Canadian Anime Princesses – **This took me a LOT longer…but I updated nonetheless! XP Thanks for the effort of reviewing!  
**Curtis Zidane Ziraa – **Yeah I wonder as well! XP Thanks for the review!  
**OshiTheKitten – **Wah! It's been a long time since I last reviewed, but I hope the chapter is worth it! Thanks!  
**dhanlibotan-chan – **Yah you already know what I'm gonna say to you…XP ThankS!

And as always as always, please R+R! This will be pretty, pretty slow, so please bear with me! Please send me some feedback of how I made the chapter this time, if you could be bothered…. Thankies!

I promise that I will never, EVER stall like I did ever again! I will update as frequently as I could! n.n

**Ja ne! **


	10. …Going Home?

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Hey, I'm back! Wow, that's some sorta miracle, ain't it! ¬.¬ But anyway, whether you like it or not, I have returned, and about to wreak havoc with my Chapter 10! **–is in hyper mode–  
Boris (Kuznetsov!): **Please excuse her. She's had those damn _mantao _again….  
Bububu! n.n But anyway! I'm so happy that I am able to update today, despite the fact that it's our Preliminary Examination this week! **–cheers randomly– **Do you guys know that I'm already a college student here in the Philippines! And I'm only 16 years old! Weeeeee!  
**Boris: **……That's it, no more _mantao _for you.  
**Lei-chi: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T Bleh……хулиган….  
**Boris: **¬.¬ I can understand you.  
Sigh…my mantao will now be hidden by Boris…but anyway, enough about that! Here it is, Chapter 10! Enjoy it to its fullest extent! **–is senseless–**

The answering the reviews thingy is, as always, at the bottom. )

_**Disclaimer: **If I own Beyblade, Rei and Kai would be together, and unfortunately, they're not. DAMN!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten – …Going Home?**

"Rei? Rei-han?" a girl's voice echoed in the Chinese's ear, surprising him. He immediately regained his consciousness to the real world and he instantly voiced his hello once more. "You spaced out…oh well, gotta go! I can already see Dad heading for this way…eep! Bye!" she squeaked, and when the neko-jin had said his farewell the call was ended.

"So what did the wench tell you this time?" an unchanging tone of voice interrupted his flood of thoughts, and when he noticed a pair of crimson blood orbs were observing him. He almost forgot, he was riding the Ferris Wheel ride with Kai….

"Nothing, she was just asking about Max and Tyson…" he trailed off, noticing the annoyed look on his captain's face. Rei was obviously in need of words, now! That's when he remembered the abandoned conversation he had minutes ago…. "What were you trying to tell me while ago?"

"What?"

"Before Weinn called," Rei stated, recalling what had _really _happened….

(A/N: I put it here for the sake of those who forgot _and _lazy, flashback from what happened last chappie)

"…_This place isn't suited for us," Rei mumbled as he watched the people outside slowly decreasing in size as their elevation increased._

"_What do you mean?" Kai's monotonous voice inquisitively asked, ignoring the golden eyes the seemed to have glanced at his direction._

"_I mean, this place isn't suited for us! It's only for lovers or something…or friends of course, but we're only two, so yeah…do you get what I mean?" Kai faintly nodded, then continued ignoring the rest of the world like he usually do. Rei on the other hand, witnessed the outside of the Ferris Wheel, marking the rides he would want to try later. "…I wonder how the two's going?" he uttered to himself, not really expecting any answer from anyone._

_The Russian pursued neglecting other things and unexpectedly changed the subject. "Rei…I have something to ask—"_

_Ring! The Chinese's celphone suddenly rang and it surprised both of them. "Hold that I'll answer this first," Rei stated as he took his celphone and received the call. "Hello Weinn-chan?"_

"Oh, that?" Kai broke him from his retrospect as he shifted quite unusually nervous on his seat. "It's nothing, forget it."

"C'mon Kai, no fishing around," Rei stated, well, more of _pleaded_ at the Russian who just glared at him, putting him steady on place. One glare and Rei knew immediately what it meant. 'Mind-your-own-business-or-you're-dead. As simple as that! Still, he couldn't help but wonder at to _whatever_ that was…it's just, _too_ attention grabbing, added to that the uncommon uneasiness Kai had shown moments ago….

The Ferris Wheel ride had stopped, and the passengers were stepping out one by one. Rei and Kai had taken off the vehicle, only to be met by two flushing faces that weren't even _trying_ to look at each other. The raven-haired teen smiled contentedly at these, while the slate-haired one didn't even bother showing any emotions on his façade.

"So how'd it go!" Rei's cheery voice asked the two lovers, who were obviously avoiding each other. Max quickly scurried next to him and grabbed his arm, starting to relate what had happened secretly.

"Well, nothing happened…except he tried to explain that he still…you know…loves me," he added the last part in a whisper, barely even inaudible to Rei, but let's all thank his sensitive hearing as it picked up the line clearly. "…But I don't know if he's telling the truth…after all that happened…"

Rei sighed. "Give him a chance, Max. Who knows? Just remind him that if he ever does something stupid like that again, it's totally over."

It was Max's turn to sigh this time. "I guess you're right, Rei, but he still have to learn his lesson…"

"I'm glad to know you two still has _the_ opportunity, right! Unlike me, I don't even have someone…" Rei mumbled absent-mindedly as he watched amusingly Kai beating Tyson into a pulp, and the Japanese boy continuing his teases—whatever those were—despite of the threats of the Russian.

"Y-you mean," Max stuttered as if shocked, and Rei glanced at him with equal surprise, oblivious to the blonde's assumption. "Kai and you…_aren't_…?"

"**_Max_**!" a shrill scream from the Chinese's mouth broke the Black Tortoise from his sentence. Rei was flushing red all over, not from embarrassment, but more of enrage at to how Max had thought that the idea of _Kai_ with another guy was going to be even _humanely_ possible. Not that he was liking the idea too, it's just, you know, irksome?

"Seriously I thought that…" Rei strengthened his glare. Max gulped down but continued his statement. "Because you two are always together, you get together so well…"

"You got it all wrong," Rei admitted the truth, looking away from everybody else. "There's nothing going on between _us_. I mean, look at him! Besides, we're just close friends, and I'm fine with that. I'm not asking for anything _more_."

"…Whatever, Rei."

"You're not believing me are you!"

By now as if it was an instant brainwash Rei totally forgot immediately the topic and went persuading the three for a ride in the caterpillar. Kai backed out from this—he'd rather ride the roller coaster, instead, so it convinced Rei and the others for him just to watch from the ground. …But something had told the kitten to pass the ride too, so it ended up like this—Tyson and Max were together in the caterpillar while Rei and Kai were waiting for them on a nearby bench. Sudden, but it still went along with their plans…hehe.

"I can't believe Max!" Rei exclaimed, still quite agitated at what happened earlier, as he tried to sit down calmly on the wooden bench. Kai just looked at him with a questioning stare, so he didn't wait for an inquiry to be asked anymore. "He mistook us for a couple! Can you believe that!"

"Yes," Kai simply answered, crossing his pale arms and shutting himself from the rest of the loathsome reality.

"Not that I'm angry, it's just, he should know us better 'coz we're his teammates, that's all," he confessed as his voice finally toned down and it made him sound at least…better from his attitude while ago. Kai just shrugged his shoulders and continued to be silent, but the kitten had noticed that slight look of rejection on his facial expressions…or was he just hallucinating? Heh, the oh-so-great-and-highly-respected-heir-of-_gigantic_-enterprises-**_and_**-not-to-mention-the-world's-greatest-prick-alive Kai Hiwatari, showing a face of frail depression! _As if, haha. _Not that Kai was hidebound with his emotions, simply, sadness was _not_ in his vocabulary.

Rei by now had caught himself staring at the Fiery Red Phoenix as those garnet-blood eyes locked onto his and resulted to the raven-haired Chinese coughing lame excuses for his bad behavior. He turned away his head and noticed the other booths set about in their area.

"Wanna try the darts?" a monotonous voice interrupted him, and once again he was met with the same pair of blood-red eyes.

"Sure!" Rei exclaimed a bit happier as he bolted upward, sprinting towards the dart booth followed by an annoyed Russian. "Wow! I like the prizes…" the neko-jin mumbled as he glanced from one stuff toy to another, then to the other rewards. He started to reach in for his wallet when the older boy grabbed his arm and stopped him, instead grabbed _his own_ wallet and paid the person in the booth. "Thanks, Kai…" he whispered, smiling. He didn't wait anymore for a reply from the captain and snatched the three darts, starting to hit the balloons on the board. Not his lucky day, though! "Damn! What happened to my skills! I couldn't even barely hit a balloon…."

"Let me try," Kai murmured, seizing the other three darts and letting them fly on the board. One hit, two hit, and three, HIT! They get to win a grand prize!

"WOW you're so great Kai!" Rei gleefully cheered—then, something super-duper-**_unexpected_** happened.

The slate-haired BladeBreaker unconsciously—or so Rei thought—grabbed his hand, and with a gentle smile muttered, "Choose."

Rei wondered at first, then it struck him. "I get to choose! Really!" To that Hiwatari nodded his head slightly. "Okay, I want that!" he pointed at a certain White Tiger plushie at the corner of the displays and the manager of the booth went to hand it to him. "Thanks!" he burst out quite loudly that people had actually began to glare at the both of them inquisitively, but still it hadn't even stopped him from _lunging_ himself onto the older teen.

"Okay, okay, we better get back to the bench," Kai chuckled, however not bothering to push the kitten off him. The Cunning White Tiger nodded his head and happily strode back to their seat which was fortunately still empty and vacant, and they seated themselves comfortably.

"Mariah would be so happy when she receives this…" Rei whispered as he examined the cute and fluffy plushie he was holding. Kai heard this, Rei knew, and he immediately got enraged at that remark. Rei giggled. "I was just kidding Kai! Sheesh, why were you making such a big deal about that…"

The BladeBreakers' captain had practically ignored him and sidetracked his gaze, catching a glimpse of the two brats-lovers-whatever getting back in line of the smaller version of a roller coaster for the _eight_ time. Feh, _kids_ would still be _kids._ When he glanced back to the Chinese, he detected him with his face fully _literally_ embedded into the fluffy material of the stuffed plushie. "What are you doing?"

Rei remained silent. But only for a while, as he was thinking…of certain things that had been bothering him the moment he arrived here in Tokyo, Japan from Shantung, China. The thing that had haunted his mind before….

"Haven't you ever thought of being in love, Kai?"

….

"Guess that's a no, then," he murmured, his voice slightly muffled by the cotton and silk that was ruffling against his mouth. _I feel sorry for Weinn…I have to make it back to her for payback…I have to **make** Kai fall in love at her…._

"Actually, I had."

_Whaa—_

"But don't ask anymore."

Heh, typical of him. Rei's golden eyes suddenly had found itself glancing back into those liquid-rose ones with his cheek still placed comfortably on the plush toy's head, blinking in examination. The captain raised an eyebrow and stared back, slightly showing wonder.

"Do you know you're hard to understand?" Rei asked, completely unaware of the meaning of what he said.

Kai just sat there with his eyes wide open, surprised at the kind of question the kitten asked him. Rei only stared back, his mind registering what he had just said—

"Sorry," he immediately mumbled, slightly blushing, now that he had _finally_ understood what he had said. He hugged the plushie tighter and continued _implanting_ his face into the soft textile. He smiled shyly at the Russian who in turn tilted his head in peculiarity at this boy in front of him, with a matching raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" a loud voice sounded from afar coming towards them, and, much to the Red Phoenix's dismay, it was from the dogmatic Blue Dragon. Max and Tyson just came from the caterpillar when Tyson raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ two talking about?" he curiously asked with a mix of jesting, smirking, obvious in his mind that he was thinking of _peculiar_ thoughts. Max beside him was smiling, slightly blushing but having the same expression as the Blue Dragon.

Rei blushed from the question, plainly because he noticed the unusual grins on their faces. "I'm sure it's not anywhere _near_ what you're thinking, Tyson!"

"Oh really?"

"J-j-just, stop, okay! How 'bout you two?" he changed the subject, hopefully no one will notice. "Are you okay now?"

"Haha," Max chirped, grinning widely, "Tyson still couldn't admit that _he_'s the one who's _wrong!_ But all in all, we're okay now. "

No one noticed alright, and he was thankful for that. And then all of a startling sudden Kai stood up from his seat, arms still crossed and eyes still set in that awful, Kai-death-glare™. And they know, oh _they know_, that the great Hiwatari's mind was already settled in another command. "Great," he remarked, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "Hate to interrupt the chitchat but me and Rei need to hit the road _now_."

"We do?" Rei asked, confusingly—it was obvious. He too stood up—the plushie still clutched tightly against his arms, to which Tyson found _very_…peculiar—and eyed Kai questioningly, asking once more, "We do?"

The Russian nodded in a lifeless manner and replied, "Yes we do."

"Why?"

Kai sighed heavily. "We finished our mission: Tyson and Max—together. Well they're okay now right? Our work's done here. **We go**."

"B-b-but…"

Rei was stiffened. _Definitely_ stiffened. Kai was right—their job's already done, and he still wasn't able to perceive it. So does it mean that…he'd go back to Shantung already? _No!_ He doesn't wanna go…yet. He for himself had another mission he had to accomplish: Weinn and Kai's relationship, he _has _to get them together! Weinn has been keeping it to herself long enough to not feel the pain and Rei knew it all too well. Weinn's in love—no wait scratch that, Weinn's _madly_ in love with this Hiwatari and Kai was just being too much of a bastard to even know what the hell _love_ was. And then…suddenly…Rei felt as if _responsible _for all this…_things_. It wouldn't be fair just for him to leave after all what Weinn had done for them….

"I don't want to go!" Rei despond with a childish tone, stepping away from Kai far enough from his reach.

"We have to."

"**No**!"

"Yes."

"Where'd the stuff toy came from?"

The last statement made all eyes turn to the one who made it—Tyson. He sweat dropped big time and flushed red from embarrassment. "Don't get me wrong, I was just curious as to where it came from…"

The Red Phoenix glared at him and answered, "It came from the darts booth. Now shut up."

_Ring! _It came from Rei's cel. Everybody turned to his direction waiting the next obvious action he would do—answer the call. He took the device from his pocket and directed it to his ear, pressing the answer button. "Yo…yes I know…don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible…haha, I'll explain everything later… just not now, we're having a _serious_ conversation…okay, later. Bye." And with that he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Chinese looked away from his gaze and mumbled, "Li. I already gave them my number."

…

"Can we come?" Max suddenly inquired with instant impulse. Kai shot him a piercing glare which can only mean one thing—no.

"Really Rei, we can go back anytime here. Right now…we just have to go. We're done here, there's nothing more we should do. Besides, we have to talk about how long are you planning to stay here in Japan—"

"_It's not only that_!" the raven-haired lad cried out, fisting his hands in confused rage mixed with sorrow. "I-I-I mean…"

Why doesn't he want to go? The thought trained in his mind, and only perplexed him more. It's not as if he'd be leaving Japan already…but the idea seemed the same. Once his objective's over, he returns. He _should_ return. But then…why doesn't he want to go back to China? Was Weinn more important than Mariah and the others? _No_, but because the girl had shown kindness and he have to repay it. _Kindness shouldn't be repaid_, that's what others would say, but for Rei it's different. But then how about the White Tiger's kindness? They'd shown him enough kindness to last a lifetime, and he only could repay it by staying with them as they wished.

Yet he left them.

And now he doesn't want to return.

He chose to stay with Kai, to help Weinn. And it wouldn't take just one day to help her…maybe weeks, months. The White Tigers couldn't wait for that long. Especially Li.

_Li…._

The thought of Li made his conscience even break into more sobs. First there was only Mariah…now Li too. There's just too many people who loves him he'd be leaving behind.

_Several people had loved you but you only turned them down._

_You're pathetic._

_Do you even know how to love?_

_You don't deserve them._

_Not anyone._

_**No one.**_

The very thought of these statements that passed him during his flight to Japan made him feel more disheartened. Why did it suddenly arose? Before…and then now? And then it made sense. The impression of throwing their love away. The idea of leaving them behind. Different, yet all the same.

…He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Rei…?"

He never had imagined he would be this _so_ confused in his entire life.

"Rei…"

He could stay…but that'd be meaning to forget about the White Tigers. He could return…but that'd be meaning to break his promise to himself.

"Rei…!"

He had decided.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten – …Going Home? – To be continued…**

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Waha! Left yous in a cliffhanger! MWAHAHAH! XD Hmm…I'm going to steal the plushie…. ;p **–gets bopped in the head by Kai– **OWWIE! What was that for!  
**Kai: **You're planning something, that's why…. ¬ ¬ I won that for _Rei_!  
**Rei: **n.n My hero! **–hugs Kai–**  
**Lei-chi: **Okay…WTH was that? O.o?

Here it is, the answering-the-reviews thingy:

**Forfirith the Dark Angel – **Yeah! Rei is stupid, and Weinn should be out of the plot! XO And Ty and Maxie should be back in terms too! n.n Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review! Oh and I updated, though not sooner….  
**A dragon's crystal – **hello! As always thanks a lot for reviewing my lil ficcie! Yeah, Rei being a little kawaii chibi kid is so…kawaii! O.o And we'll just have to see on what's running in the our neko's mind…. **–smirks-**  
**Hikari no Tenshi – **Hahahahaha LOL! Thanks for reviewing!  
**MadMaddie – **Yesh I'm back! n0n Thanks for reviewing, and here's the next chapter! (Can't deny that Rei is so adorable, isn't he not! XP)  
**Ice Dragon638 – **Thanks a lot for the review! And yes Rei is so naïve ain't he! XD  
**tntiggris – **Heehee thanks for the review! Yah, Rei is so naïve it seems sorta annoying…O.o Does it?  
**Avampiresdilemma – **Hi there Rae! Wow, you reviewed twice! I'm so touched! XP Hahaha your ideas are so funny, and I like it! I'll think about Tala being here… **-winks- **And yes, it will definitely make Kai crazy! XP Hm, but I don't think Rei will be wearing fishnets and leather O.o Lee would go insane when he sees Rei like that (But most probably Kai would glomp him XP) and Mariah would induce homicide. -.- But anyway, I just wanna say I like your ideas! Especially Tala…makes me think…. **–starts plotting-**

There! As always, please RR! Tell me _everything_ you want to tell! And please check out my other ficcies! Thanks!

And Boris says "thank you" as well. n.n

**Boris: **Не сделал (did not)!

**Ja ne! **


End file.
